ChaChaChanges
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of Addicted. Calleigh has just come clean and there is a big drug bust about to go down in Miami, it's up to the DuCaine, Lady Gunwolf, Jake and the Newcomer Deborah to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Thanks to my Beta Bunny and Co-writer Miss CSI Ballistics who helped me out here and there, you rock and I don't think I could have done this story without you :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

_**Cha-cha-changes**_

Chapter 1.

Time indicated only about around 5PM when Horatio finally came back to his Calleigh, and found her still sleeping, her silky soft checks grimy and flushed, so he assumed she had been crying with him gone.

"Calleigh?" he said in a very soft tone to wake her.

"Where were you? I... I couldn't reach you on your- and I-" she started panicking all over again.

"Easy, I've just been at the lab, while my cell phone was low on power. I'm sorry it took me this long, but Natalia hired a new girl and I wanted to check out how she was," said Horatio honestly.

"A new girl? How old is she? Don't you dare say you put her in Ballistics!" she said in a warning tone.

"I wouldn't dare doing so, although she's fairly good at it, though... She's eighteen, her name's Deborah, and she... She seems OK," he said.

"I actually thought we already had enough employees..." she said.

"With Eric in rehab I really needed a temporary replacement," he said. "At least until he's back."

"So you don't need anyone for my place?" she said, all of a sudden sounding happy again.

"No one could ever take your place; and besides, I want you back tomorrow if you're ready," he said.

"I think I am," she said, nodding at her own statement and turning her back on him.

"Are you upset with me again?" he let out with a sigh.

"I am. Because you decided to let Nat just go ahead and-" she began.

"Calleigh, don't be like that," he soothed.

"You're telling me what to do all the time! And I don't like that very much," she admitted sounding even more annoyed and let out a huff so he found it wise to leave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, and Calleigh and Horatio walked together into the lab, the blonde quickly found her way to her Firearms, but gasped when she saw a young dark blond girl there, a girl she immediately assumed should be the newcomer.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my lab?" Calleigh spoke up with a sign of anger lingering in her otherwise soft tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just checking out a bullet," said the young girl, turning around with the mushroomed bullet in hand as she startled to the feminine voice behind her. "I didn't mean to intrude," she said, looking down as she suddenly felt inferior to the older woman.

"It's OK, I guess. You must be the new one, Horatio told me about you," said Calleigh in a somewhat milder tone.

"Uh-huh, I'm taking field training here," said the girl, nodding.

"Nice, oh I've completely forgotten to introduce myself- Calleigh Duquesne," said Calleigh and shook the dark blonde's hand.

"Deborah Colt- but friends call me Deb. Nice place you've got here," she said and smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks. It does feel like home to me. So do you know a lot about guns?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I've got some random knowledge about that, and I'm fascinated by them. But there's this friend of mine that- well... she's just obsessed by them," said Deborah and laughed a little thinking about it.

"Is she in the force?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh-huh, she's a Homicide Detective, over in Cali," she said and smiled.

"Maybe I've talked to her then, so how has it been here so far?" Calleigh asked.

"Uhm... OK, I guess. But this Delko guy, why is he on suspension?" she asked curiously.

"He actually had an acute drug problem, he's in rehab," said Calleigh honestly and after what Horatio had told her about it, he wasn't doing all too good there.

"Oh... Well, I better get back up to Ryan to tell him what I found. Nice to meet you, by the way," she said and left Calleigh's sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh walked into her gun vault and sat down on the floor, legs pulled up beneath her, as warm tears were flowing over. She hated what she had done to herself, and she was still feeling the urge for the drugs she had been on, for what she felt needed to go on, to function, what she was used to. And doing without them was so hard, so extremely hard. She suddenly realized that she had to start from scratch again, for all the feelings she had had up to this point had probably not been real at all.

"Horatio..." she let out thinking about her handsome. She was only just learning to know what real love was, and what it was like to be treasured, but when she thought about it, she came to the conclusion he had actually always put her highly, but only just now she realized how much.

"Calleigh?" she suddenly heard his dark voice call out from inside her lab.

"In here..." she whispered back and he soon joined her on the floor.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned, having heard the soft whisper nonetheless.

"Not yet, but one day I will hopefully be," she said, tears had stopped from flooding and she was looking at him with new eyes, at least it felt that way; like the fog had finally lifted and she could finally see him. He must be the most handsome man in the world and also the kindest and most forgiving one she quickly concluded.

"It will take time, but I will be there every step of the way," he said and held her closely.

"Enough of this," she said, getting up and walking over to hug the wall. "I missed my guns..."

Horatio couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud as he found her kind of cute, before saying, "You know, while you were... gone, we got a new case- a girl who was killed by drugs, and I was thinking maybe you could get a clue as to who the dealer is?"

"Why would I know that?" she asked.

"Since you have been involved with stuff like that for a while, you got to have known at least some of the big names..."

"Uhm, may I have a look at the file?" she asked.

"I'll get it for you," he said, smiling briefly, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little later on Calleigh walked up to find Ryan and heard laughter coming from DNA so she went to check it out and soon found Deborah and Ryan, apparently joking about something, so she walked in frowning and asked, "What's so funny here?"

"Nothing, actually," said Eric and looked down.

Calleigh momentarily seemed to stop in her tracks by the sight of Eric back, but she didn't say anything about it and turned her attention to Deborah. "I see... Deb, I was wondering about something... What's the name of your friend over in Cali? I need some info from there and I thought that maybe she might know something," she explained.

"Just ask for Lady Gunwolf," Deborah said with a giggle.

"What an odd name..." said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Not that odd if you actually know her," she said with a giggle.

"I guess so..." said Calleigh picked up her cell phone and dialed a consciously chosen number as she walked over to the break room, leaving Eric, Ryan and Deb behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"California PD; this is John," she heard in the other end after a few silent seconds.

"Yeah, this is Calleigh Duquesne from Miami PD... Is Lady Gunwolf there?" she asked.

"McCoy!" he instantly appeared to be yelling on the other hand.

"Yeah?" she heard a female voice say in the background, then a little clearer. "McCoy."

"Hey, I'm Calleigh Duquesne from Miami PD..." started Calleigh.

"Oh yeah... Bullet girl, isn't it? Go on," said the other woman with a giggle.

"We've got an unsolved case here about a young girl who died of OD, and I couldn't help but notice that you guys got a pretty similar case not all too long ago, but had to cut the dealer free..." said Calleigh.

"Uh-huh- Joe Rush. We didn't have enough evidence to back up the case," she said.

"Any idea where he could be right now?" Calleigh asked.

"I've got a couple of guys on him, and I've been told he had gone over to Miami not too long ago. But Calleigh- you really need to be careful, because he's dangerous. Very dangerous. A lot of men work under him," she said.

"I will. Uhm... Your men... Are your men still on the look-out here?" Calleigh said.

"Yeah, maybe you can get someone over to go undercover and get into his gang? He already knows most of my guys. Maybe you can try and bust him down that way? He's dangerous, though," she said. "I can't warn you enough for him... Well, if you need me, just give me a howl," she said, chuckling, and hung up for she probably still had work.

"What does that mean?" Calleigh said to herself, as she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"What does what mean?" Jake's voice sounded behind her and she instantly froze.

"I thought you were in jail!" she blurted out shocked and spun around.

"Ah... smart guys like me are needed. I got out," he said honestly.

"Don't come closer," she said and backed away from him.

"I won't, but what are you confused about?" he asked.

"What does it mean when someone says 'If you need me, just give me a howl'..." she wondered confusedly.

"That you literally call out for them and the one you need, comes to the rescue like wolves," he answered.

"How does that work when you're in different states?" she pondered.

"Well... You can still howl over mail, text and in the phone... Quite easy," he said with a light chuckle.

"How do you even know this?" she asked surprised.

"I've been undercover, Calleigh. So... who wants you to howl for help when needed?" he asked curiously.

"Lady Gunwolf," she answered.

"Nice, she's the damn best Homicide Detective that is, you know. She's almost like a wolf," said Jake.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh confused.

"Let's just say you don't wanna mess with her," he said looking down.

"You did, didn't you?" she said with a giggle.

"I did- not smart," he admitted.

"Now why am I not surprised... Are you still using?" she suddenly asked.

"No comment. Why?" he asked curiously.

"I might need you to go undercover to get into a gang to bust this guy... Two girls are already dead, and I don't want more ending up the same way. And I need new people to do it," she said honestly.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, as he came a bit closer again.

"My gratitude. Don't you push it," she said, as she started to walk out of the break room.

"Heard you got a new girl..." he said, getting her to turn around again.

"Don't you try anything with her. She's still young," she said.

"I won't. See you later, Duquesne, you know how to reach me if you need me..." he said.

"Like this, apparently," she said and howled out almost like a wolf which made everyone in the lab turn to watch shocked at her while Jake flashed her a smile before leaving as she left and walked back to Firearms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh, that was curious by nature, decided to check up on 'Lady Gunwolf' because of what Jake had just said, not to mention the name. She was soon looking at the profile of a fellow cop, also a ballistic expert, but that much she had already guessed. It seemed to Calleigh that she had a bit of a higher ranking than herself even if she was younger. Rebekka McCoy still seemed to be unmarried, had no children and no convicts, but that didn't surprise Calleigh much either. She saw she was a brunette, with bright hazel eyes, and on the picture on the police website she was wearing a blue hat that went well with the uniform, but Calleigh could not find any logical explanation as to why she was called a wolf.

She sensed Horatio's presence and said, "Hey handsome."

"Hey, so what are you up to by your computer screen? It hardly looks like work and what was that howling you did in the hall earlier?" he said looking at her with wandering eyes.

"Oh there's this girl called Gunwolf, apparently everyone knows her but me. I asked her for a little info regarding the drug case as they had a similar vic, but they had to cut the guy short because of too little evidence. She did however say that they are tailing him and he's in Miami at the moment. So she said to give her a howl if needed, and I was just trying it out..." she said with a giggle.

"I see, and now you're checking up to see if you can figure out how she got that nickname," he guessed. Successfully.

"Uh-huh, Jake says she's almost like a wolf and you shouldn't mess with her, but I can't say she looks like a wolf, do you know anything about her?" asked Calleigh hopefully.

"Only what I heard and that is that she snarls through gritted teeth when she's angry, very much like an angry wolf and she has gotten real high spite her age, because she's really smart," he said and smiled at her.

"Ohhh, I see, but Horatio I was thinking maybe we should have someone get into Joe's gang and take him down that way? Since Jake's out, minding me to ask you how you could actually let that happen, maybe he could do that..." she said and looked at him.

"I didn't. The feds did, said he was just a little too useful to be in jail. But I don't know. Word may have gotten around about him, so we may have to find another guy or girl if you really want to do that," he said with a sigh.

"Who then? And don't you dare say Kyle- we're not doing that," she said in a firm tone.

"I would never do that. I don't know, I can't seem to think about anyone, I would use the new girl had it not been for this is very dangerous and she might get hurt," he said with a sigh, thinking.

"Use me, the guy probably doesn't know me as he's from another state. I know the risks already as I've done this before more than once," she said.

"You're not doing that, I used the last weeks to get you off drugs; you're not jumping back on. I won't risk loosing you for the case; we're finding somebody else," said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Yeah, and in the mean time more kids will die because of his drugs, that's just brilliant!" she said getting annoyed.

"Calleigh for you to get into that again is not the right way and you know it," he said.

"I can face it!" she protested.

"Just answer me one, no- two things, do you still want it and can you say no?" he asked.

"Uhm... I don't know. And... I don't know," she said looking down.

"Then my answer is no, are you listening?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said getting very annoyed at this point and dismissed him without so much as a kiss.

Calleigh brozed to Gunwolf's website and found the email and simply wrote 'Howl' before she pressed 'send'. She didn't know what else to do before she decided that she was not strong enough to work after all and went home.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 2.

Still early the following day and Deborah, Ryan and Natalia were having their daily morning coffee in the break room, sensing something hanging in the air, when Horatio walked in and kindly said good morning to everyone present.

"Where's Calleigh?" asked Ryan, having expected to spot her right by her boyfriend's side.

"Should be right around the corner, as she was just going to park the Hummer," he said and poured himself a cop of hot coffee as well.

"You really think having Jake hanging about is wise?" asked Natalia.

"He shouldn't cause any trouble here, so I don't foresee why it should not be, he is after all a good cop when he's not acting up," said Horatio honestly.

"How can you say that after all he did to Calleigh, he could very easily- you know, get her into it again," said Natalia while Deborah tried to figure out if her colleagues were talking about what she thought Horatio and Natalia were talking about.

"I wouldn't do that, rather the opposite actually, as I don't think she's still interested," sounded Jake's voice from behind Horatio.

"If you even dare to..." said Horatio in a warning tone, turning around to face him and look at him with steel blue eyes. Ice blue.

"I won't, jail's a little too boring place, no fine woman there," he said with a sly smile looking Deborah up and down.

"Don't you even dare and try it. I'm already taken," said Deborah and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh come on, I must be much more fun than whomever you're seeing," said Jake and got a bit closer to her.

"Jake, didn't you hear her say no? Back off," he suddenly heard a familiar voice say, startled and backed away.

"Good," the darker haired woman said seeing this.

"Now get out, I don't believe what we have to talk about concerns you in any way," she said and Jake headed out without saying a word, leaving the others with eyes wide, as he usually didn't let anyone tell him what to do.

"Who are you?" asked Ryan, stunned.

"Oh sorry... Apparently forgot to introduce myself again- Rebekka McCoy, or Lady Gunwolf if you like so... You're handsome," she said as she looked Horatio up and down.

"He's taken, Bekka," said Deborah with a giggle, while she moved over to her friend and gave her a tight hug. "How are you doing?"

"They mostly are... I'm fine, Deb. And how are you? And who is this Calleigh person that howled for me?" Rebekka said, looking around her to find a hint of whom she was looking for.

"I'm good," said Deborah with a giggle. "The man you just called handsome is actually my boss as long as I work here. And Calleigh's his girl. She should walk right into the room in a minute."

"There she comes..." said Ryan and nodded against the door.

"Wow... Smoking hot. Obvious she's with Mr. Handsome then," said Rebekka with a giggle looking at the young blonde, whose brow crinkled not understanding anything of what was going on.

"Who are you?" asked Calleigh looking at the brunette who was just a little taller than her.

"Gunwolf. You howled, so what do you need?" said Rebekka and looked right back at her with hazel eyes.

"I could use a little help concerning Joe Rush. I guess I need someone undercover and was kind of hoping you maybe would want to do it with Jake," said Calleigh.

"Because I got high... Because I got high, because I got high..." said Rebekka pretending to smoking grass which made the others laugh even if this was a rather serious matter.

"Bekka... Seriously," said Deborah with a giggle.

"OK, now let me see... Ryan and Natalia of course did it this morning. H is just a bit upset that he can't take his boss position back yet because he puts his Calleigh first. She's pretty annoyed that he's too overprotective since she really wants to do this assignment, but really... You barely stopped taking like a weak ago and you're not ready," Rebekka said, addressing her last words to the blond ballistics expert. "Witch minds me- H, she wants you to take her really badly. Oh yeah, and Deb... I agree Ryan's very cute, and Calleigh's amazingly hot," said Rebekka with a giggle.

Deborah laughed as everyone had gone dark red and she simply said, "Well done. But why do you like so much to creep people out by knowing everything about them before either of them said something?"

"How did you do that?" asked Horatio, not getting this outburst of truth by someone he barely knew.

"She's just... incredibly good with analyzing body language," said Deborah, still giggling.

"Uh-huh, since I'm almost blind without lenses it feels like my other senses are just a little stronger to make up for it, so I suggest I go and talk to Jake then to figure out how to do this and then you guys," she said and left to find him.

"Now... That's just weird," said Ryan.

"Now I suddenly understand what Jake meant by she being a wolf, but I need to get to…" Calleigh said and left them to get back to Firearms.

"Fantastic..." said Horatio and headed for his office while the three others stood back laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Gunwolf was barely thirty years old. She had become a first grade detective because of merits, had been in the force for about twelve years, and was an excellent ballistics expert and CSI in addition. She had been promoted to second in command at her lab a few months back.

The brunette had also been undercover on different cases, among them drug related things where she had come to know Jake, but that already seemed like ages ago and he had been more involved than she had.

Now she was resting on Jake's bed, head resting in her hands, feet swaying in the air as she was reading in a magazine. He was out for a fresh nose, and she was nothing less but determined that this time nothing would happen between them. Too complicated to explain everything.

She heard Jake unlock the front door on the outside and could already smell his peculiar cologne perfume before he got into the room saying, "Hey beautiful."

"Mhm..." she replied not looking up from the magazine, swiftly turning the page.

"So what have you been up to while-?" he started, but was shushed to silence, as Rebekka turned another page over not really caring too much about his presence.

"Fine," he snapped, went into the living room to watch TV while she smiled to herself, rolling her light hazel eyes at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another Miami residence Ryan and Natalia were lying about on the couch not doing anything useful when Ryan said, "Can you believe that Gunwolf girl?"

"She's different, don't really know if that's a good thing or not," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"But she at least seems to have Jake under control... I wonder if they go as far back as him and Calleigh or shorter," said Ryan.

"I would think shorter as she's a couple of years younger. Speaking of going back, what do you say to meeting my family like next weekend?" she said.

"I don't know, they may not like me," he said.

"Oh how so? I think you're pretty adorable..." she said with a smile.

"Yeah but they're not you, I'm after all lots younger and I also messed up a lot and such..." he said.

"Who hasn't? Please, Ryan, I really wanna introduce you to my sisters," she said hopefully.

"Well OK, but if it goes bad, you have to make it up to me," he said with a sly smile.

"That's a deal," she said with a giggle as she let herself wrap into his arms for a tender kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh and Horatio were making war again, only a silent war this time as she had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to open the door. He was standing on the other side trying to get her to open it.

"But Calleigh, please listen..." he said.

"No, 'cause you aren't listening to me. No one is. You don't trust me," she said.

"Of course I trust you," he said sounding a little hurt.

"Then let me go on the assignment..." she said.

"You don't trust me either," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she said confused.

"Well Rebekka said you want me to do you real bad, but you're not letting me near you at all- Well you are, but not in that kind of way. If what she says is true, then I- I honestly don't get it," he said leaning his back against the door.

"I told you why, Horatio. I wanna take it slow. I so want to sleep with you more than anything, but everyone that did so before you took advantage of me and I... felt used and torn, and I'm afraid, even though deep inside I know you won't hurt me, you will make me feel that way too," she said before he heard sad whimpers from inside.

"Calleigh..." he said.

"Don't pressure me," she whispered sadly, barely audible through the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he started.

"No, you shouldn't," she replied.

"How about we make a deal?" he suggested.

"I'm listening..."

"If I don't pressure you any more to... you know, then you agree not to do the assignment. I know you could do it, but I don't want you to get hurt if anything goes bad and I think this wolf can do it alone as well. So what do you say, Miss Duquesne?" he said.

"Well OK," she agreed.

"Now will you please let me in because I really need to use the toilet..." he said.

And just like that a giggling Calleigh let him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah was at home in her apartment with her husband Koen. The couple was watching TV or rather trying to find something fanciful to watch as nothing interesting seemed to be on.

His arm was protectively draped around her and he was feeling satisfied with the situation. Deborah was feeling satisfied as well, but then she remembered something and said: "Handsome, I was actually wondering about something..."

"Yeah?"

"There's this under cover job that will get into motion at work, and I really want to join in to it, since I think that would be a great opportunity for me. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Koen replied honestly. "You might get hurt. What kind of under cover job?"

"I really can't tell. But I'll be fine. I might learn something from it as well."

"And what about the baby?"

"He'll be fine, I promise. You know I would never take any risks if he could be at danger."

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her dark blond head softly. "I just don't want my sweethearts to get hurt," he said and placed a hand on her belly and gently stroked it.

"Well, I guess I can't guarantee it, but I really want to do this. Gunwolf will be in on it, and Jake."

"Oh, now that just made me much calmer. Whenever she's involved things always go over the top. And who is this Jake guy?"

"What are you talking about?" Deborah asked, sitting upright and looking at him with her green eyes. "She's great at whatever she does."

"I don't know," Koen honestly replied.

"I'm saying you're wrong," his recent wife said and raised from the couch.

"Deb, sweetheart. I'm only begging you not to do this because I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to go on if I something happened to you or our little one."

"I know, but... trust me on this now. If you can't do that, I'm really starting to doubt the reason why you ever got married to me," she said, immediately regretting her strong words to the man she loved most in life. She turned around. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I shouldn't have said anything, because now our only free night is ruined." She went in the direction of the bedroom, knowing for sure he would come after her.

"It's her I don't trust," Koen said more to himself than to her, and got up to run after her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 3.

Lady Gunwolf was woken up by a Jake saying: "Miss Wolf, time to get up."

"Mmmm, just a bit longer, you know I'm not a morning person," she said and dragged the cover over her head.

"I know, but you have work to do, your mission, remember."

"Ugh, need…"

"To get laid."

"That, too, maybe, but right now I would prefer strong coffee."

"I'll fix you that and breakfast."

"Don't eat this early, you know that."

"I know, but you still gotto, and I suggest you get in the shower so you won't get late," he said and threw a pillow at her, which resulted in her letting out a snarl before heading to the bathroom.

"Easy there!" he yelled at her with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah, on the other hand, had been up bright and early and was now in the DNA lab with Natalia, that asked: "So, this wolf-girl, is she dangerous?"

"Uh-huh, you wouldn't want her on your tail."

"Oh, so she's like H, then."

"Yeah... I think that would be a good comparison."

"So, you know how far she and Jake go?"

"Uhm not sure to be honest"

"I see, what about you then, got anyone waiting at home?"

"Yeah," Deborah said, brightening up. "A husband," she said and showed the silver band on her finger, Natalia smiled at the young girl, wondering why she hadn't seen that before.

"Married long? Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem very young."

"No, we're only married for about four months, but we've known each other way longer. He's the greatest."

"JAKE!" they suddenly heard Rebekka yell from the exit.

"Yeah, coming, babe..."

"Don't call me that, we are not..."

"I know, your mocca."

"Thanks," she purred at him.

"Seems he got her trained, too," they heard Horatio say with a chuckle.

"So shall we try to set up this thing?" Rebekka asked still a tad annoyed she had to get up this early.

"What did you have in mind?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I heard from someone Joe is looking for new recruits, he's holding memberships meetings if you like down by the marina this weekend, and I'm going."

"What would you think if I-" Deborah asked, butting in on the conversation.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, since-"

"Shh!" Deborah cut her friend off. She was only pregnant for a few months, and Rebekka was the only one who knew thus far. She had figured it out, actually. "I'll be fine," Deborah insisted. "I'm an adult."

"I've been thinking-"

"That must be the first time," said Jake with a chuckle.

She turned and snarled at him so he quickly stopped before she continued: "I think I want to use Calleigh as well."

"WHAT?" Horatio practically screamed.

"I think she can be useful, so Friday me, Deb and Cal are going down to the marina."

"That is so not happening," said Horatio angrily.

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing and she won't take anything."

"If she does- you'll-" he said with a warning look.

"I need to think how to do this so talk to you guys later," she said and left.

"She snarled at you, why did she do that?" Natalia asked looking at Jake.

"Keep me in my place, show who's the Alpha," said Jake as he headed to the break room.

"This assignment should be interesting," said Calleigh excitedly as she headed for the firearms, Horatio quickly following.

"Never a very boring day with our Gunwolf," said Deborah with a giggle and continued to work.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 4.

It was Friday morning and Jake and Rebekka were parking their bikes down at the marina before they were going to meet the rest. Jake looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip and he could tell that she was not so okay by this that she pretended to be.

"Nervous?" he said a bit concerned.

"A little, it has after all been a while since I've been undercover and been on any type of drugs, not a pretty world."  
"It's not, ready?"

"As ready as I can be, oh... there are the other two. Jake, please promise me something."  
"What, babe?"  
"If anything would happen to me, make sure Deb gets out of it, OK and that nothing happens to her."  
"I promise."  
"Stay with me, OK?"

"I will, I won't mess it up as last time."  
"Thanks…"

"Wow, you really look like you could go right into that gang," said Deborah, as the two others neared them.

Rebekka and Jake were both wearing jeans, leather boots, black T-shirts and leather jackets, only difference was that she had a chain around her waist.  
"That was the plan, so you guys ready?" said Rebekka.  
"Uh-huh," they both said and headed towards the warehouse where the meeting was. Rebekka knocked on the door and heard a voice say: "Password?"  
"Because I was high, because I was high, because I was high," she said or rather sang.  
"You got the first part right, what's the next?"  
"H C W N C U," she said pretty certain.  
"How many are you?"  
"Four, three girls and a dude."  
"Enter," said the voice and the door got opened.  
"What did that second password mean?" asked Calleigh confused.  
"Easy, Horatio Caine will never catch us," Jake explained as they looked around on all the people.

"Alright..." Deborah let out. "And should we be able to get your way of thinking, and to even understand it?"

"No idea, now come on," said Rebekka and headed for the boss, once she was in front of him she said: "I want in."

"You can't just waltz in here and say that."  
"Think I just did, me, my dude and my friends want to be in."

"That's not how it works."

"Oh, come on, we traveled real far and all we wish to do is to join, to work for you as they say you got the best stuff."  
"And who says so?"

"Lil Jim."  
"You know him?"

"Used to work for him, but wanted to change territory as I didn't want to get busted."

"Clever girl."  
"She is, and we'll do anything to get in," said Jake.  
"Anything?" said the man letting his eyes glare on Rebekka and Calleigh.  
"Yes, name your price."  
"If you two ladies will go with Bill" said Joe, Rebekka and Calleigh nodded and followed him.

"Where are-" asked Deborah, cheeks clenched, and her greenish eyes fixed on Joe.

"Prove they mean what they say."  
"You mean..."

"If that's what it takes."  
"But-"

"I'm sure they can work something out. A job is a job," he said as they sat down by a table with someone else that needed to join and started talking to them.  
About an hour later Rebekka and Calleigh returned and Joe's voice sounded: "So?"  
"They are good."  
"Congratulations, you are in, I need you to start working on something tomorrow."  
"OK," said Rebekka and smiled at him while Calleigh just nodded as they went over to the two others.

"So," said Jake.  
"We're in, but please take me home, Jake," Rebekka pleaded.

"Of course, babe, come on," he said and took her hand, but she backed off as the four of them backed out.

"So what do we do now?" Deborah asked.

"Buy, deal and smoke."  
"I- I can't do that, not with..." she stopped.  
"Just relax, OK? Well, I need to go home, so if you can give Calleigh a lift that would be good."

"Uh-huh," said Deborah and got in her car with Calleigh while the other two got on their bikes and drove of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once home, the bulletgirl crawled into her bed in fetal position while silent tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt dirty, angry and like she had betrayed Horatio in the worst way. She had yet not slept with him and now she was back to her bad ways sleeping with a guy to get into a place she didn't want to be.  
"Not fair this had to happen right now," she cried sadly.

If she only hadn't been with him she hadn't felt this badly about it, as she was used to it.  
Calleigh was thinking back to when she started pushing the first time. A fifth-teen year old Calleigh needed a way to escape the horrors at home, it hurt her deep inside and she needed something to ease her pain, to make it at least a little bit better.

At first she didn't have to do stuff to get what she wanted, as she managed to get money from selling down and such, but her needs grew bigger and since her parents were busy drinking the money they had away, Calleigh started doing favors for drugs, her parents never noticed, mostly because they were to drunk most of the time to notice and she hid her habit well. But it all came to an end when her brother Big Dave one day caught her red handed selling to a girl that was even younger than herself and said that this had to end. She did quit though for about a year, then she met Jake. A match made in heaven she thought, but she was wrong, he raped her and used her as he wanted, she never cared, she was too high most of the time to notice and he did provide what she needed.

But the young Duquesne was lost, she did well in school, but when it came to other things she was messed up in every way and she mixed love with the feelings from her drugs. Again Big Dave saved her and got her out, she started as a cop in New Orleans before Horatio had come to get her, she had never before experienced such kindness and she knew she was much wanted and needed by him and not for the reasons other men wanted and needed her, which was refreshing.  
"Hooooratio," she cried so hardly that she was shaking now as he just at that moment came home and found her.  
"Calleigh, sweetheart what happened?"

"Feel dirty, not worthy of you..."  
"Sweetheart..."

"Say you still want me."  
"Of course I do!"  
"Hold me close, need to feel my handsome."

Horatio held her closely as she drifted off in his arms as he thought annoyed: 'Damn you, Gunwolf.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

But the Mighty Rebekka or Gunwolf was not doing too great now either, she was on Jake's bed crying sadly, as he was by her side trying to get to her, but she backed off.

Jake was about to try again when he heard something out on the terrace and went to check it out. He came back with a black cat with white paws, the little cat was making small purring sounds which made Rebekka turn and ask: "Who's that?"

"It's my little Lurk," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world that he had a cat.

"You got a cat?"

"Uhm... got lonely, so I got this little guy, he comes and goes more or less like he pleases and he loves to cuddle."

"Awww, Jake, he's the cutest, it's a he- right?"

"Of course it's a he, no way I would have a female cat..."

"And you call him Lurk? Why?"

"Because he likes lurking around and I couldn't seem to pick out a better name at the time."

"Cute, I love him."

"What about the big lurk, do you love him?" he asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"I uhm... kinda think so, and I need the big lurk around."

"And I need you to keep me in place."

"Ugh, this is getting too mushy..."

"Yeah, I agree, what do you think of a good horror movie downtown?"

"Totally. The worse the better, and cuddle more with the little lurk later," she said and headed for the door as he quickly followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah was standing by the kitchen counter looking over at Koen sitting by the kitchen table trying to get some work done. The two of them had just had a minor argument.

She was looking at him and he knew. He was just trying to ignore it, though, because he knew exactly how it would all end if he did. The two of them lying in afterglow on their bed, the argument never to be discussed again. And he didn't want that. He wanted her to know the reason why he was so afraid, but had hardly gotten the chance to- He couldn't ignore her for any longer at this point, and said, looking up: "Deb. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"But what if this had been you in there, not them?"

"She would never allow it. She knows about the baby."

"I know, but still, I got a right to worry about you."

"I'm grateful that you do. You know that."

"The worst thing about the job is being separated from you, though," Deb said. "I hate it when we're apart. I'll miss you all the time."

"I know, and I feel the same way about it."

"I'm really, really tired. Would you mind all too much if I got just a little sleep before dinner?"

"You know I don't," he smiled.

She gave him a soft kiss and left him as he looked at the phone which she had left on the counter wondering if he was going to try to get her out of it. Knowing she would be so angry with him if he did so, he left it be. Also knowing he could sleep on the couch for a couple of months then.

"Koen!" he heard her call out from the bedroom. He just shook his head and smiled, she never liked to fall asleep without him, even if it was just for a little while. And this wonderful gift growing inside her had her hormones running high. He couldn't say he minded, though.

"Coming," he whispered, stood up and headed for the bedroom, figuring he could finish his work later.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 5.

It was the Saturday the following week, and both Rebekka and Jake were done selling for the day and were now splitting what they had earned, while the two of them were doing so, she was smoking some grass. He looked at her, she had only been in the gang for a little over a week, but acted like she had been there for years and she certainly knew what she was doing.

She looked at Jake through her purple haze and giggled.

"OK, that's it, you got enough for the day!" he said.

"Totally haven't."

"Oh, yes, you are high as a kite and it's not even 5PM."

"But it's the weekend!"

"You're hopeless, you shouldn't be doing this and you know it, it's not good for you"

"No, no, what I shouldn't do is having a methfarm in the kitchen, this I should totally do."

"You shouldn't do this either, it's not good for you."

"Would you stop being so boring, we have the opportunity to do this with blessing and you are backing out."

"Speaking of, you heard from Deb and Call the last couple of days?"

"No, 'cause I lost my pink phone when I was at the mall dealing the other day, can't you use yours and call them?"

"Uhm... OK," he said and dialled Calleigh's number. Rebekka and Jake were a bit higher up on the ranking list than them in the gang, this being the main reason why they hadn't had that much contact the last week. They sold and were on very different grounds. While Deb and Cal were on college levels and early twenties, Rebekka and Jake found themselves amongst business people and the rich ones in addition to make new Meth.

"Hey Jake," said Calleigh in the other end, she sounded a bit tired he thought.

"Hey Cal, how are you and Deb?"

"We're busy, what about you guys?"

"Well, my lovely companion is high enough for the moment, but we've been pretty busy as well."

"Cool, so wanna meet down at the station and help us go through some docs?" said Calleigh hopefully.

"Uh-huh, at nine?" said Jake.

"Sounds good," said Calleigh and giggled as she heard the song 'I Am Growing Marijuana In My Yard'.

"Not again... See you later," he said and hung up before he turned to his girl and said: "Sweetheart, will you please take it easy, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nah, I won't, know what I'm doing," she said.

"When are we going back to live at the apartment again instead of this place?" he said as they were living in the house with the gang, they did have their own apartment in the house, but to Jake it was not the same.

"Some day in the future, why? Don't you like it here?" she asked.

"I just want you to myself, but here I cannot do that, 'cause we have to make new stuff, talk to the others and have customers come by all the time."

"I find it refreshing with people around."

"Naha, you are just afraid to commit."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're hopeless."

"What do you say to a night off, just the two of us at my place?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah and Calleigh were already at the lab, at the moment Deb was reaching for a box of case files when her top slide up a little and Calleigh saw the big round bump her belly was becoming and gasped.

"What?" said Deborah who had gotten the box and looked at Calleigh.

"You're pregnant," said Calleigh nodded towards the naked bump.

The dark blond girl quickly pulled her top down, blushed a little and said: "I am."

"How far?"

"Uhm... about five months and a half at this point."

"You must be able to feel it kicking already."

"Yeah, but not all too much yet. Being pregnant is amazing, but I can't wait until that little feller's born."

"So that's why you have been so careful when we have been dealing and such."

"Yeah... My husband is really worried, he didn't really want me to do this."

"Understandable."

"How does Horatio feel about it all?"

"He doesn't like it at all," the blonde replied as she and Horatio had hardly spoken in the last week, mostly because they had hardly seen each other.

"He's just worried you will fall back, since it has happened to you before."

"He is, but I won't."

"I could understand his way of thinking, though."

"I can as well, especially since it has happened before."

"I know."

"You ever done anything like that?"

"No."

"Need to speak to my handsome," said Calleigh and left the archive to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Handsome," said Calleigh that practically stormed down the redhead's door.

"Yes?" he replied not looking up.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said almost in tears.

"Sweetheart," he said, looking up now.

"Handsome, I miss you, I need you."

"I need you, too."

"Please don't push me away."

"I could never do that, addicted, remember? You smell like pot."

"I didn't smoke it, just selling it."

"You know that is so wrong."

"I know, but I kinda have to now, don't I?"

"You could leave it to the wolf and Berkley, and Deb."

"No, 'cause we need the lower grounds to see how big it really is."

"And me, when will I get to spend time with you?"

"As soon as we- ohhhhhh, keep going," she let out as he had stood up in the meantime and was kissing her neck aggressively now.

Horatio pushed her hardly against the door while she moaned louder, he had to have her, when she said: "This isn't right, this is not how we should do it the first time, I want it to be right."

"I'm sorry, and I agree, can you get the night off?"

"No we're hitting the clubs, and it's a busy night, 'cause the weekend is coming up and we really need to be there, I'm sorry," the blonde said looking down.

"And when do I get to spend time with you?" he said a tad frustrated.

"I can try to get time off Monday," she said honestly.

"Monday, for the whole night?"

"Nah, think a couple of hours or so."

"I hate this, hate being apart from you."

"I know, I hate it as well."

"Don't seem like it, maybe we should just- and should go with-" "Don't you dare finish those too, and of course I don't like it very much, I love you, handsome, and I wish it didn't have to be like this," she said and let her lips lock onto his kissing him hungrier than ever before, not stopping until she had to because she needed air.

"So how long do you think this will last?" he asked breathing heavily, very much aroused.

"Dunno, hopefully it will be done before Deb has her baby," she said with a sigh.

"She's having a baby and doing that? That's way too dangerous..."

"Relax, she's not using either and Bekka would never let her do it if she saw it as being dangerous."

"What about you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want babies?"

"Well, of course I do, silly man," she said and slapped him playfully.

"Speaking of, there come the high love birds," he said as he could see them through the glass wall of his office.

"Yes, isn't it great that Jake actually has someone he adores and respects."

"It is, it's really something alright, and he doesn't seem close to high in opposite of her."

"Oh, she's high as a kite, even think they have a meth farm in the kitchen."

"Why am I not surprised"

"Well we better get down and join them," said Calleigh and headed for the door, but not before stealing another breathtaking kiss from Horatio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekka was about to say something to the rest when her phone went off, (actually Jake's, which she had kind of stolen...) she took it and said: "Yeah... What? But it was my night off... Where? Is he crazy? It will be filled with cops there... Fine, but then I won't be back before 1PM tomorrow... No way Jared is doing that, he'll mess up and then we'll get busted... Switching him with Calleigh? He'll do the job with Deb and she's with me, Jake, Macy and Don... I suppose I have to buy an evening dress for this... No, it's good, but you could have told me sooner... Of course he has a tux... Meet you at the usual place before the party... Yes... Bye."

"Honey, what was that about?" Jake asked seeing the unsatisfied look on her face.  
"We have to work tonight and I wanted to spend time with you."  
"Where are we going and why do I need a tux?"  
"Majors party at eight and you have one, right?"  
"Of course I do, but that party, are you crazy?"  
"We can make it work, just wanted to be with my lurks."

"Hold on a second, you are dealing there, does that mean you guys will need back-up?" said Horatio.

"That will blow our cover- Calleigh you have an evening gown, right?"  
"Uh-huh, but those parties are always so boring..."

"Well, it's work, Deb can you manage to deal with Jared instead of Calleigh?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I seriously need a night off..." she said, her one hand going to the side of her head, as she was having a huge head-ache suddenly.

"You gotto talk to Joe about it."  
"I can't do this anymore, I'm afraid. It's a little harder to me than I had expected... in... this state," she said, laying her other hand on her big, round abdomen now. "And, honestly, I really miss Koen too much."

"Whatever you do, don't tell 'em you got a dude, he might be in harms way."

"I won't. I'll ask tomorrow when I deliver the... cash," she said, swaying on her feet slightly.

Rebekka briefly frowned, before saying: "Need rest, so I'll see you tonight. Coming, handsome?"

"Mhm, see you," said Jake as he followed her.  
"What did she mean with lurks?" Horatio asked.  
"No idea, but you are coming to the party tonight, right, handsome?"

"Have to, but I don't like this at all."

"I know, you sure you are OK with Jared, Deb?"  
"Uh-huh, and you can't exactly say no on an order from the boss."  
"No, I better get some rest too, handsome, will you help Deb out?"  
"Of course, see you tonight, sweetheart?" he said and gave her a soft kiss before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big lurk, a little lurk and a wolf were sleeping peacefully in Jake's bed, she was resting her head against his chest and his arm was protectively around her, the little lurk was resting on top of her. The clock showed 7PM and they should have started to get dressed for the party a long time ago, but the couple was just too exhausted after a week of non stop working.  
Jake slowly opened his eyes, looked at the brunette next to him and thought that he could easily get used to waking up like that for the rest of his life as he really loved having her close like this, but that was probably because he had always loved her. She was the one that got away, but he didn't intend to let her this time. They still hadn't done anything couple-like, not even kissed, other than a couple of quick ones on the lips and pecks on the check.  
But the bold Berkley wanted more, so he bent down and let his lips gently touch hers, let his tongue gently separate them and find its way to hers to play with it as he knew she now was awake and wanted it to so he kept going until she let out a moan and slowly opened her eyes looking at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too...."  
"We need to get ready, handsome, we're in a hurry and we need to get the cash to-"

"I know," he said and got out of bed and started to get his tux on while she headed for the bathroom to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah and Jared were at the mall, it was their first stop for the night and they stood close by the coffee bar. Jared looked at his partner, she did not look good at all, so he asked her: "You sure you're up for this?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but would you mind if I went to the rest room?"  
"No, no, got it covered."  
"Thank you," she said and walked over to the rest room where she sat down in one of the boots.  
She let her head rest in her hands, as it felt like a million horses were running around in there and she felt really dizzy. She tried to remember the last time she had rested for one whole night the last week, but couldn't. And when did she see Koen last time? And for only thirty minutes.  
The dark blonde picked up her phone and called him, he quickly answered and said: "Hey, sweetheart! How are you two doing there? Miss you-"

"Me, too," Deb replied, smiling, as for some reason she felt good and bad by hearing his voice at the same time. Good, because there was just something in his voice that made her calm down, and she had longed to hear his voice for such a long time. Bad, because at that particular point in time she realized just how much she missed him. She had known it was much, _very_ much. But not it could have been _this_ much, that she actually felt physically ill by missing him. Although she figured the lack of sleep had probably something to do with it as well. And the smile lying on her lips was also by him. She could have already predicted his first question, even before she had decided to call him.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to hear our baby's daddy's voice," she said, running a hand over her expanded abdomen.  
"Deb."  
"Yeah?"  
"You can't fool me."  
"I know," she sighed, the fact he knew her even better than she knew herself hurting deep inside, because yet she was separated from him, the man she loved most in life, for whom she had been forced to wait for such a very long time, and for whom she had effectively waited. "I'm just tired."  
"Deb?" I heard him swallow on the other end.  
"This was so much harder than I initially thought it would, and I know I can't get out."  
"Where are you?" he asked.

"You know I can't tell you," she whispered. "I shouldn't even be calling you, I'm putting you in grave danger," she said, lower lip dangerously quivering from the roller-coaster of emotions running through her, as she wanted nothing more than telling him where she was and begging him to come and get her.  
"Deb? Deb, I don't care. You're more important to me than I'll ever be able to explain."  
"I know," she said, then abruptly hung up, as she didn't want him to hear her cry. He had gotten to know her as a tough girl, and she most definitely was, but... at this point?

Once outside, as she was about to reach the door, she for some reason just collapsed on the floor.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 6.

Calleigh and Horatio stood talking at the party when she saw Rebekka and Jake arrive at the party, gave Horatio a punch in the side and said: "Look at that, who would have ever thought we would see Jake in a tux?"  
"Not me, they seem really happy," he said looking at them, his arm around her waist, as she was leaning her head against him just a little, smiling as they walked over to some of the other people and started talking to them.

"Uh-huh, excuse me, handsome I need to mingle-" she said and gave him a peck on the check before she headed over to some others while he looked after her.  
"Darling, would you mind joining me and some others outside?"

"Sure, handsome," said Rebekka.  
"So, I hear you're the one that got the stuff?" was being asked once the couple of people was outside.

"I do."  
"How much?"  
"Five grant for the smallest one. It's as clear as crystal, tried something earlier and it makes you go sky high."  
"You got poppers too?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll take the crystal, here's 15."  
She sold it to them before they went inside and she was alone with Jake, she looked at him and let out a sigh, he smiled vaguely at her which made her blush shyly. "You make me happy."  
"That's really sweet of you to say."

"I want us to be-" "I dunno, I love you, but yet I've done so much, I think you deserve better."

"No matter what you did or what you choose to do, to me you will always be perfect," he said and let his lips lock with hers as he dragged closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah opened her light greenish blue eyes, but she could not see clearly. Everything around her was still a blur and she felt really scared as she tried to focus to figure out where she was. Her left hand went to her belly, where her unborn child was resting.  
"Sweetheart, are you OK?" she heard Koen's soft voice. His otherwise so calm voice sounded worried, fragile. And she had never seen him like that before. At this moment she figured out just how afraid he was with her going undercover, and knew she should have never joined in on doing it. She didn't reply.

"You're at the hospital. You most likely fainted out of exhaustion, but you also had traces of drugs in your blood."  
Deborah looked at her husband in shock. "You know I would never do anything of that, especially not with our baby on the way."  
"I know," he said.  
"How did I get here?" Koen swallowed, as she looked at him, already knowing the answer. "You're putting yourself in harms way..."  
"Deb. I'm about eighteen years older than you are, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, where you're doing the same for two," his voice kind of broke and tears appeared on the retina of his chocolate brown eyes, yet his voice had never sounded so stern. "You're not going back out after this."  
"Koen, I'll have to, or the whole gang is coming after me and-" "But I almost lost you once, next time I may not be this lucky. Do you really want to put me through all this again, not knowing where you are, always scared something might happen to you?"  
"I'll try and talk to Joe and work something out with- Oh My Gosh, how long have I been here?"  
"About three hours now, why?"  
"Jared must think I ditched him, I need to get back out or he- OUCH," she said and one hand went to her abdomen, as a little amount of blood found its way out of her pregnant body and dispersed on the white sheets.

"Would you please relax, Miss Colt, or you will loose your baby," she heard the doctor say as he came into the room and fixed the needle that supplied her with medications.  
This was the first time in months Deb started to cry. She felt being blocked in every way. She couldn't back out of the gang or Koen and herself, and their unborn son would be in grave danger. And she couldn't go back in or she and their child would collapse under it. But at least Koen would be safe then, she figured.

"You need to get her to slow down, or it might go badly for them both. Her body, it just can't take it with her being pregnant," he said, as he stuck the needle into her IV.

"Try telling her that, she's so damn stubborn," Koen said, starting to cry along with his pregnant lover.

"I don't see any other possibility," Deb's doctor said and left the room again, giving the couple some privacy.  
She reached out with her hand for him to grasp it, and he did just that, as she reached up further and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tight, as he realized just how long it had been since they had done any of that. She absolutely loved to hug and especially to be hugged. He didn't, not really, but for her he would make an exemption twelve times a day if he had to. His tears ran into her dark blond hair, as he whispered, "I can't loose you," one hand stroking the side of her round belly as he rocked her, still holding her tight.  
"I know," she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime early the next morning Deborah woke up at the hospital again. As she tried to move slightly, she noticed Koen by her side sleeping peacefully. She smiled, at the thought of him pulling himself up next to her. The two of them were a match made in heaven, and she knew it. She also knew she was very lucky with a guy like him.

But it was then she started to panic for real as well, as she knew by now Jared and the rest would probably be looking for her and that could end up a big mess if she didn't do anything about it really quick... She vaguely noticed her cell phone lying on the night stand, and reached out for it as carefully as she possibly could, as not to wake her husband, being the lightest of sleepers. As she did so, she felt his arm lying around her protectively, and she could do nothing but smile sadly.

She reached out for her phone, dialed a consciously chosen number and said: "Gunwolf, you up?"

"Uhm... hardly, what's up?"

"I'm at the hospital, and been all night. I hardly remember what happened yesterday, but my bet is that the gang will start to look for me if they haven't already. I can't go back, Bekka. The baby. I can't risk loosing it. I'm scared."

"You're at the hospital? That's not good... Never mind, I'll fix it."

"But what are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out. Just take it easy for me, OK? Is Koen there with you?"

"Yeah, which actually is the main reason why I have to make this short," said the dark blonde, as she knew her husband could wake up any minute. "Take care," she said, and hung up the phone, just as Koen opened his glistening chocolate brown eyes and looked at her.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

"We really need a plan so they won't come after me- us," she corrected, turning around into his embrace carefully and taking his hand to lead it to her abdomen, hers resting on top of his.

"I take it you were talking to Bekka, then."

"I was," Deb admitted, realizing this had been the first time Koen had called Rebekka by her name. "She told me she would try and fix it, but..."

"Don't think about it, I'm sure she'll figure it out. You just relax now, so you two can get a little better again," he said and started to kiss her gently. As the two of them needed air again, she crawled over so she lay partially on top of him.

"Ooohhhh, Koen. I missed this so much, missed us so-"

"And I really missed you and our little one."

"Someone sure has woken up," Deb said with a little giggle, as she could feel her child kicking in her big, round belly. Koen smiled, and stroked a gentle hand over her belly to feel the unborn that for sure was very much awake. "Too bad I can't feel it yet," he sighed, as he still couldn't feel anything on the outside.

"Maybe you can," Deborah giggled, as she led his larger hand under her hospital gown, to a spot on the right of her navel. "If you would only take the slight effort to get a little closer..." "Too bad we're at the hospital..." he groaned, being triggered by feeling her silky soft skin under his palm.

"Yeah. I so want to feel you inside of me, making me scream like only you-"

"Well, doctor said you possibly don't have to stay another night, so pretty soon enough, I'll be able to make all of that true..."

"Can't wait," she said, nibbling onto her reddish lower lip. "And I can hardly wait until our little feller's born as well, bet he'll be as cute as you."

"I think I just felt a kick," he smiled, as she was smiling too now. It helped so much just to have him there by her side. It felt like all her troubles just drifted away as they continued to discuss everything about their baby boy that was still kicking hardly, it was just like he was overjoyed that his father was finally with them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekka walked into Joe's office with Jake and Calleigh. None of them was really awake as it was only around five in the morning. Well, Rebekka would have been more awake if she had not been so unfortunate to fall asleep around three, but now she was her grumpy morning self, snappy and not too happy to be where she was, but the situation required it, so she had no choice. She couldn't let Deb down.

"Miss McCoy," said Joe looking at them.

"Joe, do you have a moment?"

"I do, yes, I didn't expect you until one, though, so why are you here this early?"

"Something went wrong last night, I should think you heard from Jared already."

"I have, yes, so where is that bitch? I suppose you know as you have the main responsibility for her."

"She got caught, she's in the slammer."

"Really?"

"Yes, she passed out in the bathroom and the cops and the paramedics came and well... she had some stuff on her." Only part of it was lied, of course. Koen had been the one searching out town to find her; as he had almost immediately recognized the sounds in the background to know where she was.

"I told her to be careful with that."

"I know, but she's gonna stay in for a long time with the amount she had."

"Don't say we lost her amount of the drug cash."

"I'll try to get it back during the day."

"She didn't mention us, now did she?"

"She wouldn't dare to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home, Rebekka and Jake crawled back into bed, she didn't say anything as she turned her back on him, but silent tears started to fall from her eyes, he knew, though.

"You want to be alone?"

"Hold me," she said, shaking her dark head against the pillows.

He did, closely, and she said softly: " I should have known better. It's a tough world. She could have lost her little one, because I said it was totally fine for her to join us into this mess."

"But she didn't, and she will be out of harms way as soon as Cal replaced her."

"Jake, I don't like where this is heading at."

"I know, but I'll protect you."

'Yes, but who will protect you?' she thought, knowing it would be more dangerous from now on. And maybe Deb, Koen and their child weren't as safe as they thought they were...

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 7.

It was midnight in Biscayne bay and Rebekka had just gotten back from her undercover deal job, she was exhausted and dumped down on the couch to relax for a little while before going back out in an hour or two.

"Honey, I already thought I heard you come back in."

"Hey, handsome, you've been in long?"

"Nah, about thirty minutes or so, so how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, you have any idea when I last slept eight hours straight?"

"No, I think maybe a month ago, back in Miami," he replied, they had then figured it was too much work going back and forth, so they stayed most in Biscayne while Calleigh and Jared had taken over in Miami and it had been about two months since Deb had been in the hospital.

She and Jake were working more or less around the clock and were pretty wealthy if you could put it that way.

"You wanna?" he asked her as it had been a while since...

"Too tired," was the reply, but it didn't stop him from trying, though, but he quickly backed up as she bit his neck hardly to make him stop.

"That really wasn't necessary," he snapped.

"I said I didn't want to, and I meant it."

"Yeah, yeah, have it your way. I can go other places."

"Don't you even dare!" Rebekka yelled, probably the exhaustion taking its toll upon her.

"Well, what do you want me to do then? You won't even let me come near you. Can I not even get a hug?" he tried.

"I do, I'm just too tired. Can't you show at least a little understanding?"

"You are not showing anything to me either."

"Come here," she said as she actually was in a cuddly mood, but didn't want to go all the way. He quickly ended up next to her. He kissed her over and over until he actually did fall asleep on top of her as he was exhausted too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miami another exhausted girlfriend was arguing with her guy after been arguing with her partner in crime just an hour earlier.

Oh, yes, the young Duquesne was upset, upset of working around the clock and missing the crime lab, not to mention that two more girls where dead, caused by Joe's drugs. Plus, she missed her man more than she could have ever imagined.

Funnily enough, all they did when they finally were together was to argue until it ended with her in tears somewhere and him on the couch.

"Horatio, please... I'm not in the mood to argue. I want you, I need you," she said, but it sounded like a whisper.

He let out a huff and said: "Thought the point by you being undercover was to prevent them from dying, not the opposite way. You could be next."

"Can we please deal with that later, I don't have much time and I need to feel you."

"Well, I don't feel like doing it quickly and then you just leaving, I want to have more of you."

"Horatio, how long have we been together?"

"Three to four months, I guess."

"Yet we haven't done it. Do you have any idea how randy I am? Can we please let this rest, so you can like... bang me hardly?" the last words still didn't sounded any louder than a whisper.

"No, I'm tired of doing everything like you want," he said with another huff and left.

"Damn it," she yelled in frustration, as this was not fun at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a lost side of the LA beach later the next day, Deborah and Koen were relaxing. She had gotten even bigger now and her back hurt all the time just because of it. She didn't really mind at all, though, as Koen always made sure she was OK in every way that he could, loving and cherishing her every single nanosecond of every single day. They often spent their evenings with her sitting on his lap, him rubbing her lower back with those magic hands he had, which she usually enjoyed, and just hugging each other while talking about their unborn child.

Treasuring her as if she was the most precious thing that ever was. Making her feel better when she had a low day and he always made sure to get one of those cute smiles on her lips, mostly being followed by locking them with his.

Oh, yes, the two lovebirds were feeling like they where living in paradise at the moment, taking in the incident a few months earlier. But how long did Adam and Eve live peacefully in paradise before the snake showed up?

The last few days Deborah had felt like she was being watched and she didn't feel safe, not even in her loving husband's arms and she felt like disaster could strike at any time and she didn't like it at all since she was finally happy.

Koen had also noticed his wife's behaviour the last few days, and had concluded she had been more restless and watching over her shoulder more than usual, and being the kind of rather good husband he was, he was very worried about her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Joe might have found us," she replied, immediately knowing what he meant. Hiding from him was no option, he would find out anyways.

"How would they have managed to do that, since no one knows we're here?"

"There's no messing with Joe's gang."

"But still, what can they really do?"

"I really don't want to think about that," she said, her hand subtly going to her belly as she took up her phone, called Rebekka and said: "Do you have any idea if Joe has been looking for us lately? Did he find out about Koen or the baby, yet?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he did, why?"

"I've got this strange feeling of being shadowed..."

"Know that feeling, but I'm on his good side."

"What do you suggest I do, and where are you by the way?"

"Biscayne bay, we're having a lunch break at the moment, gosh, I'm beat. I suggest you keep looking over your shoulder. Both of you. Two pair of eyes is always better than one."

"Hang on, you're in Biscayne, where do you live there?"

"A house, growing marijuana in my yard and having a meth farm in the kitchen, life is fabulous..."

"Are you high?"

"No, not at all, haven't been in what is it- three weeks, right, handsome?"

"Mhm, and I'm ever so proud of her," Jake's voice sounded.

"But... Still you're making and selling that stuff. Are you getting closer to getting the guy yet, I really miss the crime lab and well... the guys."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Sorry, Koen," Deb giggled, she heard her friend Bekka giggle on the other side of the receiver as well, before she replied, "We're getting there, think we should have him on his knees in like three weeks or so. So how are you? And the baby? Koen?"

"Great, everything's great."

"Good, well, we have to get back now. Tell me if you need any help."

"I will."

"And be careful, we wouldn't have anything happen to you or the little baby boy, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't. He's just awake, I guess," she giggled. "I think I'm feeling something move in there. So, he's fine. Koen says Hi, by the way."

"We say the same," Bekka chuckled. "Now I better go catch up with handsome," she said and hung up as Deborah planned to do the same.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 8

**************************WARNING: SEX-READ AT OWN RISK***********************************************************

A couple of days later it was one of them too hot days in Miami and Rebekka and Jake were back from a meeting with Joe and the gang, now they were down at the beach, just simply relaxing and getting tanned.

"Are you gonna miss this way of life?"

"Nah, I get enough action at work either way, but the money I could sure live with."

"Yeah, the money could always come in handy."

"Gosh, I sure missed this beach a lot."

"Me, too, and I missed spending time like this with you," he said, bent down and kissed her neck softly.

"Mmmm, not here in public," she let out, her eyes closed.

"I would agree on that, you two might get arrested," they heard Calleigh giggle. "Maybe by me."

"Very funny, miss Duquesne..."

"Oh, I think I am, so when did you guys get back."

"This morning, so how are you?"

"Frustrated, but other than that fine."

"You still with H?" Jake asked as it had been a while since they last spoke.

"Think so, he's being difficult."

Jake looked into her eyes and said: "Did you start taking again?"

"No!"

"You are, so that's what you have been arguing about. How could you do that?"

"I needed more energy as I've been too exhausted, but it's not like I've been taking lots."

"Now that's it, you are off the case."

"You can't do that, I'm really good."

"If you were, you would have managed to stay off and I promised him you would, as I have broken that promise, I see no other way than to throw you off. First we lose Deb, than you, I can't believe this," she said with a huff and started walking away from them.

"Can she do that, throw me off? Jake, really, I didn't take that much, I have control..."

"She can and will, I have to talk to Horatio," he said and headed towards the police station while she stood alone looking out over the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time at a hotel room in Miami, Deborah and Koen had been making out for a while as she was in a very cuddly mood these days and her urges changing all over. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck and gently caressed her belly the way she liked it. She purred, as a few drops of sunlight started to find their way through the dark purple curtains.

She looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes filled with tenderness and smiled as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Mmm... I want you..."

"Really? That I haven't noticed."

"Very funny..."

He bent down and kissed her again, but longer and deeper this time until he had to stop for air. He then slipped out of bed and gently slid her down a bit so he could get easier access to her golden triangle, without penetrating her too deep as not to hurt their unborn child. She also felt it becoming more difficult to make love to him, and it sometimes even hurt, but when it did, they always stopped immediately... and found other ways.

Deborah moaned softly as she took her lover's hands, right as he pushed into her as carefully as possible. She nodded at him to go on, which he eventually did, still as gently as he possibly could. The two of them went on for a little while, until Deborah started to shake in front of him, their hands still entangled in each other, him feeling her energetically tightening around him as she did, which gave him full release as well.

As he retracted and got back into bed with her, she smiled at him again and asked: "Handsome, would you mind to run down and get me something to drink? I'm thirsty, and I think we already emptied the fridge last night..."

"Of course I don't," he said, holding her tight, giving her one last kiss before getting out of bed and trying to get dressed, watching her in afterglow with her eyes closed. She was just so beautiful...

The last thing he did before he left was to kiss her one more time and promise to get back as soon as possible, to which she nodded, but neither of them knew that wouldn't happen anymore...

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chap 9.

Horatio and Jake were in Horatio's office, and the two men were actually not working, but shooting darts as Horatio had gotten a dart board on his door and he found it easier to think when he was shooting arrows.

"You are having trouble with Calleigh since she is using."

"I am, and as I told her before, if she started again I would not help her."

"Horatio, get of your high horse. That woman loves you and right now she needs you, besides she's off the task so she would need protection."

"She's thrown off? Why?" Horatio's voice sounded concerned.

"For using, as the wolf broke the promise to you and wouldn't risk her using more."

"But that means you and the wolf are- can she handle that, can you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just her I'm worried about. We need to get this done soon," said Jake with a sigh. "It's taking its toll upon her, especially since what happened to Deb."

"I thought you were coming to a closing."

"We are, but it's still- Oh, minds me. Here are the details on where and when the bust is going to take place," said Jake and handed him a note.

"Thanks, so where is she?"

"Last time I saw her walking along the beach," he said.

"Hmm, I should probably call her."

"You should, I have to get back to my wolf," said Jake and left again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, and frustrated, and I want this to end. I'm worried about the little one."

"I know. I am, too, about you."

"You saw what happened to Deb, I don't want the same happening to me."

"I know, my darling, I know, but soon it will all be over."

"I... Don't wanna lose her."

"You won't."

"How can you say that, Joe and his gang can do stuff like that."

"Don't think that way, never ever, I love you and I promise I will always be there to protect you and little one."

"Jake, I can't go back to living at the gang house, inhaling the stuff is dangerous enough with the meth farm in the kitchen, but if we go back it will be even more."

"I know, but we have to stay here until we're done."

"I wanna go to Biscayne."

"You know you can't."

"If worse comes to worse and we have to make a run for it, that's where we'll go."

"Yes, we better get the stash and start selling."

"Mhh, disco tonight, please promise you'll dance with me."

"Until the morning light appears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want?" Koen let out, nearly choking in his own blood. He was lying on his side in what he assumed was an old abandoned warehouse. He should have been lying there for hours, being kicked anywhere possible. He thought he felt a few ribs breaking as another kick came to his chest. He tried to strengthen himself up, trying to keep himself sane, thinking about his young spouse and their baby. Their son. That thought was probably the one thing that kept him from letting go and let it all happen to him.

"Deb."

"I can't do that."

"Well, it's either that or we'll make you witness Joe sliding her throat right here in front of you. Make her come back."

Koen felt another kick in the lower back, and he had to gasp for air, as he clearly felt the breath being kicked out of his lungs. He tried to think about her, about the last time the two of them had made love. He didn't know how much time had passed by since. But it could have been mere hours, he guessed.

"Tomorrow," he coughed, spitting out a fair amount of blood on the floor.

"1PM."

"Fine!" Koen yelled. He just wanted this to stop. The pain. The hurting. He closed his chocolate brown eyes as he became nauseous from it all. He had been tortured for hours. As he opened his eyes again, he realized Joe and the gang had left. Where was he? And how would he get to Deb again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh, would you be interested in spending the night with me, I know I've been an ass... But I need you, too, I-" "Need you, when shall I come over?"

"Is thirty minutes OK with you?"

"It is, so tonight we will-" "We will."

"Good, because I want to feel you inside of me now. We've waited long enough."

"See you at home in not too long then."

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

"Uh-huh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **Because the night Miss Ballistics, because the night :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 10

**************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK**************************************************

Koen managed to drag himself back to the hotel room where he practically fell on the floor, into Deb's arms, not being able to stand up anymore. Deborah looked at him in shock. Her husband was beaten black and blue, she immediately concluded his jaw was practically broken by the looks of it, and he just kept on spitting blood. His left eye was seriously swollen. It sure didn't take her long to put the pieces together and let out, "Damn you, Joe. I'll make you pay." They should have left him alone. This had been the last time Joe and his drug gang would do any of that...

"Yeah, that's a plan in the state you are in right now," Koen coughed, holding onto his wife badly, as to be able to sit upright. Not caring about all the blood, she took him closer into her arms, as she sat there on the floor holding the broken father of her still unborn child.

"I can't let him get away with this," Deb said between gritted teeth, as she carefully let go of him to find something to patch him up with.

"Deb... I mean this in the nicest way, but you really can't do that. You said yourself that he can kill you. Just... Just look at me. Do you want that to happen to that little feller of us? You..." he coughed. "You may be able to take it, but... he can't."

Deborah appeared into the doorway of the bathroom, and looked at him in silence. "I know," she said, eventually, walking over to sit down on her knees next to him again. "But I'm not gonna hide forever because of Joe's gang... I want to give our baby a good, normal life."

"And you don't think I want that?" Koen whispered, his left hand going to stroke her rounded abdomen as she came closer to him. "You should have never gone along with this plan."  
"I know," she said as she gently started to clean his wounds with a piece of cotton wool, with povidone-iodine. He let out a groan of pain, but let her continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Take me now, baby, here as I am. Hold me close, and try and understand. Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe. Love is a banquet on which we feed," _the speaker at the disco sounded as Rebekka and Jake were dancing closely on the floor.  
He spun her around and pulled her close, her back facing him as he gently kissed her neck. She moaned softly, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear. She was at one with him, the music and the people around her, loving how he loved her and the music.  
He spun her around again, so their lips could lock to each other's in a deep kiss, she feeling his hardness against her, but knowing she couldn't have him here. It would have to wait until after work.

"I want you," he whispered.

"I know, and I want you, too."

"Ever done it on a dance floor?"

"No, and we're not gonna either," she giggled.

"No one would have noticed," he said and kissed her even more demanding.

"Ohhh, I know. But I would rather wait, so I can have you for my own," she said and smiled at him.

"But teasing is allowed," he said.  
"Of course," she said and got a bit closer, letting her body rub against him to get him even more turned on.

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands

Take my hand, come under cover

They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now...

Deborah was lying on her back into the bed facing the ceiling, something which she realized she often did when she was deep in thought. She honestly didn't know what to do, because it felt like she was locked no matter what she chose to do, something she didn't like very much. The only thing she knew was she was going to give Joe what was coming to him.

She knew she had to hide, but she also knew her chasers would find her if she did. So what was the point? Her right hand stroked over her belly, as she felt her unborn baby son kicking inside. She slowly averted her gaze to watch Koen sleeping next to her, but she highly doubted it was a very peaceful sleep.

What would happen if she actually went back, as she now would be considered a traitor? They could do practically anything to her to punish her. And there was no denying of her being pregnant at this point anymore. In the beginning of her pregnancy, she could easily cover up her belly with a large sweater, but now that wasn't possible anymore. And she was afraid for the life of her child. She wondered how far Rebekka was to getting them caught, hoping it wouldn't be long anymore, so she could have her freedom back.  
The dark blonde thought about Rebekka wondering why she had suddenly stopped taking, knowing that alone could break her cover. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? That would be the best reason to quit. No, that couldn't be the reason, she quickly concluded. Bekka pregnant? No, that would probably not happen in the earliest couple of years.

The sleeping Koen let out a grunt, her beloved Koen, hurt so badly because of her. Damn Joe. He couldn't just let him be. Deborah looked out of the window, and watched the darkness outside. She wondered what the others were doing at the crime lab. Oh, she missed it. Missed them all. Day shift was already over for a long time, but knowing the case, she bet they were all there working overtime. She wanted to be there with them helping out, because now she felt useless.  
Deb carefully rolled onto her side, as not to move too much and wake up her husband or make him hurt in his unpeaceful sleep. She nearly started crying as she saw the many red scars on his back, which had been unharmed only a few hours back, when the two of them had made love to each other. She reached out with one hand to trace the lines as carefully as possible.

She couldn't deal with seeing her husband like that, so she slid out of the bed, and walked over to the window and looked out at the nightlife of Miami and sighed. She stroked over her big belly and said: "We got to fix this, little one, we just got to."  
She took one last look at Koen before she let the door fall in the locker behind her only ten minutes later. She failed to notice him opening his eyes for a brief second. He didn't do anything to stop her, though. He just let her go, hoping she would get back to him alright.

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us

Horatio and Calleigh had hardly come in the door before they started to undress while kissing each other hungrily, this time neither of them had any time or intentions to wait. They had to have each other.  
Soon, the two of them were in Horatio's bedroom, lying naked onto the bed, caressing each other lovingly. Horatio was amazed by the softness of her skin as he gently kissed her breasts, and the valley between them. She moaned and squirmed and although they had started hastily, he was now slowing down, which suited her just fine. He trailed his way down to her abdomen, before he got back up to give her a long deep kiss, then squirming himself between her legs and getting inside her.  
Calleigh let out a little whimper as he was bigger than she had thought and he tore her a little. He was about to retract when she quickly assured him she was fine.  
As he worked his way further into her, she moaned softly for him to go faster until they both got release and he lay down on top of her.  
This was a new feeling for Miss Duquesne as she had never done it with anyone when she was not high and it overwhelmed her that he could be so gentle to her. Tears started to fall, but not from hurt, from joy. He knew, though, but didn't speak, just gently kissed her and held her closely, protecting her, loving her, like no one had done before him. Because his girlfriend deserved and needed it, and he did too.  
As the loving couple drifted off in each other's arms in the morning haze after endless rounds of love-making, they both knew that this would last, even if they had to take it slow. This was real love and it would be everlasting.

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us

Early morning and soft moans and growls were heard from the Berkeley residence, the couple had kept it going for a while and now they were getting release together for the seventh and last time for now. They would soon fall asleep in each other's arms in afterglow. This night they had been driven of lust, after holding back for so long. They needed each other and wanted each other, and for the first time they had each other clean. The first time after their baby was made that was. She had kept him on somewhat of a distance, but now she was ready to have him close again. Maybe not ready for commitment of the marrying kind yet, but in time she probably would. Right now they were just happy with each other as they were sleeping peacefully, him holing her so tightly as it would let itself do, finally managing to catch the one that once got away.

Have I a doubt, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone

Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed until the morning comes

After walking for mere hours, Deborah had returned to Koen. They hadn't talked, just made love to each other over and over again, until they had fallen asleep in exhaustion. Or rather she had, sleeping in his arms, while he was awake thinking about the dangers they both were in, the dangers that were facing them, that she wanted to take care of alone. The strong one, the stubborn one, never admitting she couldn't handle it alone, not even now, but as he too drifted off he knew when they woke up she would asking him to come with her and he would do just that, no matter what would happen, he won't leave her side. Not this time, that was how much he loved her just as she loved him. They were the same, they had always been, and now even knowing they were in danger, they were sleeping, not caring at the moment. The trouble could wait for a little while.

Come on now, try and understand

The way I feel, under your command

Take my hand, and the sun resets

They can't hurt you now

Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now...

The DuCaine couple was walking next to each other on the beach, knowing that this day could change everything, just as the night had. It had made them come even closer if that was all possible at least. The lust have driven them, too, as she took his hand and the night turned to day. A very grey day as the lightning was striking down in the water. But they didn't care, they were just watching, knowing it could strike them to the ground, but for some reason it didn't. It stopped as quickly as it started and the sun appeared, they didn't know if it was a good sign or not, they just started to walk towards the streets of Miami soon mingling with people. It was the start of another busy day in Miami.

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us

Koen looked at her from a safe distance, as his beloved wife gave herself up to face Joe. He was staying outside calling for back-up, hoping she would be Ok on her own for just a little while, and that the baby wouldn't be harmed.

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to love

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us

The large lurk, the little lurk and the wolf were still sleeping. The time on the digital alarm clock showed 00.00. it had been cut by the thunderstorm and it was safe to say they had overslept. He let out a groan and turned around, as so did she, letting out a snarl in her sleep to get him to turn her way, which he did as they kept on sleeping.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 11.

Jake bit Rebekka gently in the shoulder to wake her up, she sighed and said: "Good morning handsome."  
"Good morning beautiful"

"Do I have to get up, I'm really, really tired."  
"And who's fault is that?"

She turned to kiss him, before she rested her head against him hiding her face in his chest, closing her eyes, trying to hide from the world. She sighed as her phone went off, turned to reach out for it and said: "McCoy."  
"Bekka, this is Koen."  
"Koen, what's wrong?" she questioned, not used to his voice hearing on the other side of the receiver. She immediately knew something was wrong. Most likely with Deb, and/or the baby.

"Deborah, she's inside with Joe. I'm starting to get worried."  
"Hold on, what, why?"  
"Because she's stubborn," Koen answered, struggling not to cry as he himself had experienced what Joe and his drug gang were capable of and couldn't stand the thought of the same thing happening to his everything and their baby boy.

'One of these days she's gonna get herself killed,' Rebekka thought, but said: "Hold the fort, we'll be down there in a moment and whatever you do, don't go inside."  
"Ok," he said before he hung up and let out a groan, not only out of pain.

"What's wrong?"  
"Deb, she's with Joe. We have to get down there immediately," she said, knowing if there was gonna be a fight, she would be reduced.

Jake held her close while he gently stroked her back, which made her purr.

"We have to go," she insisted, struggling out of his arms, no matter how much she wanted him to go on. "Deb's life is at stake here," she said and got out of bed before she walked over to the closet and put some clothes on including a Kevlar under her top before she walked over to her gun locker and armed herself.

"You're not coming?" she said looking at Jake that was still in bed.  
"Do I have to?"

"Jake! I'm- Never mind."

"You were going to say you were afraid, weren't you?"

"Of course not, don't be silly," she said as he had managed to get out of bed and drag his pants on.  
"It's Ok, you can admit it, it doesn't make you weak."

"I'm not afraid," she said and headed towards the exit but called back: "Jake... hurry!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart, don't worry," he called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah stood in front of Joe Rush, and she had probably never felt so afraid before. Afraid for her baby's life. Yet she didn't show it.

He shook his head to her and said: "Deborah I'm really disappointed, pretending to get caught to run off with an old man."  
"I know I've been mistaken," she said, as on the inside her blood started boiling. He would pay for beating that old man up.  
"Ah love, I've heard of that one before. So what should convince you to make you stay, I wonder."

Deb didn't reply.

"Because you want to stay, right?"

Deb tried to nod enthusiastically, trying to hide the disgust for the man in front of her.

"Are you done with that guy?"  
"I am. I can't have anyone who can't take a proper beating."  
"Are you sure, because I did some digging and found you're... married to the same guy."  
"Thought that would make me a little less suspicious."  
"I see, but... how did you manage to escape the police?"  
"I'm smart. That's why it took me this long to get back as well. I had to make sure no one was tailing me."

"Hmmm, check her," Joe said to make sure she didn't have a wire of any kind.

Deborah sighed, biting down on her lip, as she didn't like this at all, drug hands touching her all over, when she heard a familiar voice say: "Joe, what are you doing, you know she ain't packing and having any wires either."  
"McCoy, how nice of you to join us."  
"I don't think you should let her back in," Bekka said, as she subtly nodded to Deb's expression to tell her it was alright.  
"And why is that?"  
"'Cause she got caught and ran off, don't think she's reliable anymore."  
"I think you've got a point, but I still think she should get what's coming to her."  
"I agree," Bekka lied. "But I would take in consideration the fact she did after all not rat you out."  
"True."  
"I want to supervise," Bekka said, as two guys hauled Deb in another room. She didn't scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark blonde managed to get herself down to the beach where she sank down in the sand. Koen looked at her worriedly, as he noticed the state in which she was in. Pain. The worst was the burn mark on her back. She had been beaten up badly.

Koen sank down next to her, still waiting for an answer on his question, "What did they do to you?" He probably didn't want to know the answer, it had just been the first question popping up in his mind.

She wouldn't speak. And he had the strange feeling she wouldn't want to be touched either, which was very not like her. From the corners of his eyes, he noticed a red burn mark on her lower back, but from where he sat he couldn't see what it was.

"Can I touch you?" Koen asked, looking into her not sparkling green eyes.  
The fact her eyes didn't sparkle anymore scared him. And the fact she didn't look at him but stared off into the distance instead without giving any sign she had noticed him or knew that he was there scared him. He still didn't get an answer, and this probably scared him the most.

Koen carefully reached out for her, to pull up her red maternity top as gently as possible, since it had gotten into the wounds, to see the word '_whore_' going right across her lower back, and he knew it would make a scar. He softly touched it, but she backed away from him and crawled away from him on her hands and knees as fast as she could with her badly bruised wrist.

He wanted to cry out, but knew he couldn't as he had to be strong for her. For them. He didn't know what to do, but stumbled up from where he sat. He crouched down next to her, a few feet farther, from where she hadn't been able to go on anymore.

She started crying then, and from the first second, he knew exactly what was going to happen next if he didn't intervene. She already seemed to have trouble breathing through her sobs. "I'm here," he whispered, taking her ice cold hands and trying his best to calm her down by talking to her in his soft whispers and rubbing the top of her hands with his thumbs before she started hyperventilating like she mostly did when she started crying like that.  
As the gleam in her eyes changed again, and she began fighting against him to let go of her, it was then he realized telling her he was there probably wasn't the best reassuring statement.  
She protectively pounded with her fists upon his chest without speaking, and it scared him how weak her blows were. He allowed her to fight against him, mainly because he knew it was better than her starting to hyperventilate. Then, she gave up on fighting and sank down in the sand, still crying.  
Koen's lower lip trembled as he saw the greenish blue water lapping on her and she looked at him terrified, afraid that he would hurt her too. It hurt him seeing her like that. So vulnerable.

He didn't do anything, just kept on looking at her with concern as she looked back. She saw all these times together with him passing by in her mind. He had lied because of her, he... had never hurt her. Not him. And then she saw the worry in his chocolate brown eyes, which was unmistakably true.

After more than an hour of silence, he spoke. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, as she had dropped her dark blond head, still terrified. He didn't say or do anything more, decided that letting her come to him was the best option to deal with this. And she did. She carefully crawled closer, unable to stand up, and collapsed right in front of him. He gently hovered over her and picked up his broken woman, standing up with her in his arms. She was too weak to hold on to him as he carried her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekka stood watching out over the sea, it was midnight, it was full moon and she was alone. What she had done earlier that day was almost more than she could bear. She raised her head towards the moon and howled out in pain. Almost like a wolf that howled out for her companion. The only difference was that at the moment she didn't feel like she deserved a companion, nor the child inside her.

The brunette was crying, she was crying of anger, sorrow and regret over things she could not undo. There were things she didn't feel she should be forgiven for. She felt right now that she was in too deep and that instead of give Joe up, she should back out of the main plan and just give in.

She looked our over the sea, then down at her belly where her baby was growing slowly, then at a joint she was holding in her hand.

She lit it when she heard Jake say: Don't do it, because if you do you might as well kill our little one.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You howled out for me in pain just a moment ago"

"But you can't have heard that, I mean you have to have been a far way from here"

"Yet somehow I did, so what happened?"

"I had to help beat her and burn her, Jake it was horrible"

"My poor girl" he said and tried to get close to hold her, but she backed of so he sat down some steps from her instead.

She cried sadly, which made him hurt him deep inside, but as long as she didn't want him near, he wouldn't want to force him self on her, that would be wrong to.

"Jake if I said I wanted to leave tomorrow would you come with?"

"I would, I would follow you to the end of the world if I had to"

"Jake I'm afraid for little one, of what Joe can do to him"

"I know sweetie, I know"

"Will you come home with me and watch over us while we sleep, I'm so very tired"

"Of course" he said, helped her up, put his am around her waist and walked with her.

Feeback welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 12.

Horatio, Calleigh, Deborah and Koen were all four sitting in the dark break room in absolute silence. Calleigh and Horatio had huddled up on the large purple couch sitting in the middle of the room, whereas Koen sat on its arm with his young pregnant wife on his lap, his left hand lying on her expanded abdomen and stroking it slowly. Neither of them had heard from Rebekka or Jake in two weeks and the four were starting to get really worried. Especially Deborah, who now reached out for her husband's other hand and squeezed it gently. He squeezed back. She was really grateful for having him in her life. She actually found it pretty annoying that he was with her all the time now, as she was nearing her due date. But... at the same time she was really glad for him doing so.

Then, a very tired Jake walked into the break room.  
"Jake, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked, immediately noticing the absence into his weary brown eyes. The worry. The confusion.

"Bekka."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know where-"

"_What?_" Deborah practically yelled at him, jumping upright at once. She just stood there for a minute, breathing heavily, still deciding on whether- Koen reassuringly pulled her back on his lap and rubbed her lower back to calm her down. It worked.

"Wait... Take it from the top," the redhead said calmly as always.

"Well... Joe kinda sent her away on a mission right after..." he explicitly gestured to Deborah, who sank back against her husband, who continued to whisper sweet nothings to reassure her and gave Jake a glance.

"I... I don't know where she currently is, as she was like 'I can't tell you where I'm going, but I have to do this, trust me.'"  
"You should have insisted on going with her, you-"

"Deborah, calm down. Have you tried calling her?" said Horatio in a calm tone.

"She's my girl, what do you think?"

"Try again."  
Jake sighed, already knowing it would probably be of no use and took out his phone when Calleigh shook her platinum blond head. "Jake."  
"What?"  
"Her nickname's wolf."  
Suddenly something seemed to down upon him, as something changed into his weary brown eyes. "Well... I'm not gonna- I don't see how it would do any good," said Jake, frowning.

"Just do it!" said Calleigh looking at him, knowing it would work.

"No."  
"Do you wanna loose her?" Calleigh said still looking into his brown eyes.  
"Of course not, but I just don't see how... me howling like a wolf is gonna bring her back here," he said getting frustrated as he simply turned around and walked out on them.  
"What do you think, Deborah?" said Horatio looking at the young girl. She hadn't said anything in a while, but now raised her dark blond head to him and looked into his cobalt blue depths.

"She doesn't really think like us. Jake... it actually might work," said Deborah, her own green eyes going towards him.

"_Fine!_" said Jake and went outside, leaving the four others looking at each other for a moment, then getting up and following him.

"AWOHOOOOOO!"

It obviously didn't bring Jake's girl back, as expected, but Ryan... Ryan had an idea, as he simply took out his cell phone, and dialed a consciously chosen number...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekka was down in Biscayne, dealing, as Joe had sent her back out, telling her that she should stay there until the big meeting took place.  
The young girl did of course argue on this, saying she wanted to be with her Jake and that he couldn't do this to her as she considered it punishment, while she had never cause any trouble. Joe, however, had seen her with the cops and surely didn't want to get caught. With her down in Biscayne, he just hoped the police may loose track of her and everything would go as planned.  
To make sure she didn't go back to Miami nor tried to contact Jake, a few guys had joined her, who didn't exactly treat her all too nice... She intensely feared the life of her unborn child.  
"I'm just hoping for Berkeley that Joe doesn't find out," one of her guards suddenly said.

The other just laughed menacingly. "He will," he said, before turning towards Bekka. "Your boyfriend just appeared on TV howling like a wolf."

"And did he say anything?" she asked, her hazel eyes going wide.  
"Yeah... That everyone should watch the cop show tonight, as it's so splendid and rock on... Whatever that means," he said, rolling his dark eyes.

"Hmm," she said with a smile knowing exactly what he meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day in Miami and a tired Rebekka managed to find her way to the Miami Dade Crime Lab where she dumped down on the couch in the break room.

"Bekka!" she heard Deborah say a moment later as the dark blonde entered the room as well, her greenish eyes looking very surprised to see her friend there. Rebekka did notice the darkness surrounding them as well, though. And she assumed her friend probably hadn't slept any more than she had. Maybe because of the baby growing inside her? She unconsciously stroked her own belly, knowing that would be waiting for her soon enough too.

"Hi Deb," she said, but the enthusiasm in her voice was completely gone.

Deborah carefully sat down next to her. "You look horrible, are you OK?"

"Not really," she admitted, sighing. "Joe's suspicious- the baby's already in so much danger," the hand resting on her belly hardly managed to move at this point and she subtly looked down on it, then up into her friend's eyes, which where dancing with flames of concern.

"I don't think going back would be a good idea for you."

"I know, but we just have to stay strong for a few more days. This Saturday's the big bust. That's what I wanted to say to you. The thing's at five, down at the docks, in warehouse number three. Just pass it on, and warn the others to be careful," she said with a groan before she again left, leaving her friend frowning, nibbling her lower lip and rubbing her own belly nervously. The others? No one surely seemed to count on her going with them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah found Horatio bent over a couple of case files lying on his desk. "She's back," Deb stated, without taking the effort to knock or say hello.

"Who is?" Horatio asked, looking up at the young girl, apparently not really caring about her being so impolite.

"Bekka. The meeting's on Saturday, warehouse three down by the docks." She swallowed. "Horatio, I'm really worried about her. It would be considered a real miracle she hasn't lost the baby yet."

"Well maybe the baby knows how much he or she is wanted and... decided to stick it out," the redhead's calm voice sounded as a reply. Deborah sometimes couldn't deal with him being so calm all the time, but she assumed he actually was more upset about things than he wanted to show them.

"Fair enough, this little one sure has," she said stoking her abdomen gently. Horatio frowned seeing her do so, as he had noticed her doing it more often in the last couple of days. He smiled at her, if there was something he knew it was that when that baby was born, it would be loved more than anything in this world, just the way it should be. The redhead wondered if he and Calleigh would be able to produce a baby as well sometime, when he heard his sweetheart's voice. "Handsome, what are you thinking about?"

"Babies," he said honestly. Calleigh smiled. "We've got to have a plan ready if we're going to bust down Joe," he continued.

"We've got to outsmart him." Deborah nodded.

"We've got to have our teams spread over the docks starting tomorrow morning, in case he wants to outsmart us as well," said Horatio and left the room while Calleigh and Deborah stayed behind talking about the bullet fragments found at the crime scene of that morning. Drug busts didn't mean other people would stop killing each other too, unfortunately enough.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 13.

Around 1.30 Saturday morning and Joe, Rebekka and Jake were at the warehouse with a couple of other guys waiting for the rest. Joe was explicitly giving Bekka angry glares, and she didn't feel all too safe, she just made sure her hands were nowhere near her belly so her little one was safe, and Jake was subtly watching over both of them as he was playing a card game with the guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure you're..." Horatio asked, his velvety rumble trailing off seeing her self-confident glance. Deborah knew he was mostly asking because this could get really ugly and he was probably afraid something would happen to her little one. She was more than a hundred percent sure, though. She actually felt like she had to do it and there was absolutely no way she was letting anything happen to the little boy growing inside of her, because of her role would be limited to arresting the guys that he and Calleigh would first make sure were 'clear'.

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Where's Calleigh?"

"With SWAT, blending in; dressed in all black," he said with a content sigh.

Deborah let out a giggle as she could from this easily figure what Horatio and Calleigh would do after this, exactly the same thing that she and Koen would probably be doing as he had refused to do all too much the nights before. Mainly because of two reasons. One, he hadn't wanted her to end up with lack of sleep, possibly resulting in getting unfocused during the drug bust and maybe get hurt because of it. Two, he wasn't too happy about her going 'all the way' when she was this pregnant, since he really didn't want to hurt their baby, which could be easily done at this point in her pregnancy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today it would all end. This fact continuously ran through Rebekka's mind, as Jake came over and gently put his arms around her waist to kiss her gently. She sure wanted more, as it had been a while and she really was randy. She only smiled, knowing that what she wanted would be possible after this. He would make her scream his name, she imagined, giving him another hungry kiss before she heard Joe's rumble sounding behind them. The brunette walked over to him.

By now everyone that was supposed to be present at warehouse seven was looking at him as Joe said: "You know I don't like to be fooled, right?"

Bekka frowned, she didn't like where this was going. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Then why did you play me all along?"

"I-"

"You're not, SWAT's surrounding this building and you were going to take me down tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I would never sell you out!"

"We both know you did, so cut the crap, Lady Gunwolf, we all know you're a cop. If you're taking me down, I'm taking you down first!" he said and aimed his shining gun at her. "So where should I shoot you... head, heart or... abdomen, and killing that precious little baby of yours."

"But-" she said, this time her hands going to her belly to protect her unborn child as Jake walked up next to his girl in case she would need some extra blocking.

"Don't lie to me. Your body language says it all and now you're biting the bullet!" he said and shot at the same time as her, just as Jake pushed her away, only not fast enough to prevent the glowing bullet from hitting her shoulder.

Next thing was a huge mess of cops, SWAT, drug dealers and flying bullets and people trying to escape the whole mess.

From the corner of her eye Rebekka saw Calleigh immediately heading for Joe, as she rose with a groan to see Jake running towards a couple of drug dealers trying to get away. She tightly bit her teeth together ignoring the pain of the bullet as he headed for Calleigh and Joe now, seeing his shoulder was hit as well and smiled.

A very angry bullet girl was aiming at Joe, ready to pull the trigger as she said something Rebekka couldn't catch, but she assumed it was a treat of some kind. The brunette's eyes glared through the mess of people and found Horatio, she crawled upright, staggered over to him and simply said: "Calleigh."

That name was really all she needed to say for him to head over to her as she went over to help handcuff the guys the SWAT members were holding under shot.

Calleigh was furious, and an angry Calleigh was something you didn't want to mess with, that was a given. At the moment the young woman stood behind Joe, pointing the gun to his head as he was on his knees, shivering just a little bit as he said: "Can't we just talk about this?"

"No, you're going down. For all you did to me, and we're not even talking about other innocent men."

"Calleigh, don't do it, he's not worth it," said Horatio behind her.

"He deserves it!"

"Is your career worth it, if you do that you know what will happen."

"Yeah... I-"

"You shut up!" she said and hit his head hardly with the grip of the gun which made him let out a groan of pain.

"Calleigh, just let me take him, I promise that he won't get out to harm anyone else anymore."

"Fine. Take him," she said a little annoyed and let Horatio take him away in cuffs before coming back to his angry girl, obvious as she was shaking of fury.

"Easy," he said and held her close to him, as she wrapped her arms around him and clung on to him.

"Why couldn't you let me shoot him? He deserved it, you know that, and I could have passed it off as self defence."

"You know that is not how it works."

"He used me, can you at all understand what that would have felt like?"

"I can only imagine, but it is all over now."

"No, it will never be over," she said as she secured her gun and put it in her holster again. "The memory'll stay."

"But the bad ones will slowly drift away," he said holding her even closer as she cried, happy all of it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bekka... What's wrong?" Deborah asked a tad concerned as her friend came storming out of the building and she briefly shared a look with Jake.

"Calleigh's right, he deserves to die and I'm making sure he will," she said and headed for Joe, who was being dragged into a police car at the moment.

"Jake. You can't let her do that," Deborah stated shocked as Bekka dragged Joe out of the car again and tossed him on the ground in front of her.

"One scum less to worry about..."

"Jake."

"Yeah, yeah," he said calmly and walked over to her.

"He surely should die," she said, not giving her boyfriend the time to say anything, as no one else seemed to dare to intervene.

"He'll get his punishment, just leave it be before you do something you regret."

She snarled at him before spitting at Joe and pointing her gun at him. Jake went in front of her and let his hands lock around her arms for her to let the gun go, which she did before finding comfort in his strong arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deborah just shook her dark blond head, looking over at Horatio and Calleigh, then Jake and Rebekka. She just couldn't believe this was finally over. She slowly closed her greenish eyes for a second, and leaned on the trunk of her grey Hummer.

She sighed and got in one of the cars to drive back to the crime lab, to examine evidence so the case would be closed for good. For the first time in months, she turned on the radio of the Hummer and sang along as hard as she could. And as she would arrive at the crime lab, still singing, Koen would be waiting there for her. He had wanted to stay there to make sure he would be the first one to know if something went wrong, not having had the authority to go along. He would smile, hearing her singing voice, and she would smile back.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 14.

*****************************Warning: Sex read at own risk************************************************************************

"Uhhh," Deborah let out, as soon as she and Koen entered. He practically threw his bunch of keys on the closet in their hallway, just as the heavy front door fell in the locker behind him. He turned around to look at his wife, right on time to see her suddenly stopping in her tracks, bending over while both hands going to her lower abdomen, and closing her twinkling green eyes as she breathed out heavily.  
"Sweetheart?" he questioned, moving over to her side in the process. But she just shook her dark blond head, with closed eyes still, while one hand reached out to keep him away from her. His brow crinkled in a confused frown, though having a good idea of what this meant.  
"What's wrong?" he tried, just as Deborah reached up again smiling slightly. "He's kicking me," she stated, before moving over to push her forehead against Koen's shoulder, pulling her arms around him while doing so. "Touch me," she whispered, feeling his strong arms going around her waist now.  
She leaned back for a few inches, looking at him directly. "I'm fine," she whispered, then leaning in again to kiss him. He gradually started to kiss her back, hands roaming over the small of her back, a few inches above the scar.

In one, swift movement, he picked her up, carrying his wife towards the bedroom, and the two of them still didn't stop kissing. He laid her down on the bed gently and hovered over her, planting feather light kisses along her collarbone, to the valley between her swollen breasts. She moaned as he did so, until getting hold of his shirt, pulling him closer to her again so their lips touched. As the couple started to kiss each other more hungrily, her hands reached between their entangled bodies to untuck his shirt, then ripping it open to send buttons off into the vicinity of their bedroom, before scraping her sharp nails down his chest, until she suddenly ceased her movements and started to giggle.  
"What?" he asked, looking at her with concern, still leaning on his forearms as not to crush their baby.  
"He's pretty much alive in there," Deborah announced, reaching up to bite her husband's earlobe, before sinking back and pushing him over to sit on his crotch, one knee on each side of him. He carefully tucked a strand of dark blond hair behind her ear.  
"Am I too heavy?" Deborah asked, frowning.  
He just shook his head to her smiling. "You're just… so beautiful."

Deborah blushed, then crossing her arms to get hold of the hem of her little, black maternity dress, pulling it over her head with a little help of her handsome, before flopping it down in a bundle beside the bed. She sensually reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her purple bra, and again with a little help of Koen, she managed to get it off her body.  
She moved over to unfasten his belt buckle, as he slowly pushed her ever so gently on her back in the pillows, kissing her, and getting rid of his shirt in the process.  
He leaned on his forearms again, just looking at her, before kissing his way down her body, staying a little longer at her tummy, where Koen peppered dozens of soft kisses, before his fingers hooked behind the waistband of her panties. He playfully wiggled his brow, making Deborah chuckle, before his warm fingers grasped the fabric, pulling it down slowly and dropping it on the pile of discarded clothes next to the master bed. He gently opened her legs to him and wriggled himself between them.  
Koen slowly hooked her legs around his waist, as he leaned over to kiss her lower abdomen, before his hand reached between them, parting her labiae before planting a soft kiss on her mound, going down further and going up again to lap on her clit, encircling it with his tongue, being exhorted by her moans.  
Deborah's fingers snared into his dark hair, rooting through it as he continued to lap on her sensitive nub, making her go wild, screaming out loudly as she arched her spine from the bed, and her bluish green eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh! Ohh!"  
He reached up again, smiling, and then hovering over his nine months pregnant wife again to kiss her intensely. "Open your legs to me…" Deborah did as she was being asked and begged him to make love.  
His right hand slowly ran down her wet slit, inserting a middle finger inside her to make her groan in pleasure. He pumped into her hard a few times, before retracting and allowing a thumb to tease her clit. His tormenting slow movements made her tremble in ecstasy, as he went on faster, rubbing her clit harder at the same time, until a heavy orgasm hit her, making her shake under him and- "Koen! Koen! ... Koen!" his name fall from her shining red lips repeatedly.

He lay down beside her, as she closed her pretty green eyes, breathing out heavily to regain from her climb. As the shine of sweat which had been lying on her body only minutes before had gradually disappeared into thin air, her head rolled over to the side to look at him, just as a light cramping went through her lower abdomen again, like before, and Deborah instinctively closed her greenish eyes. Koen's brow crinkled as he saw her doing just that, knowing that she surely was in pain, but didn't want to worry him. "What's going on?" he tried for a second time. She didn't answer, though.  
"Uhhh…" Deborah let out, as she slowly rolled on her side, facing him, hands tightly grasping her tummy, until she panted heavily against him.  
"Has it started?"  
Deborah just shook her dark blond head. "He's… kicking," she repeated. He obviously didn't believe her, but thought as long as she didn't scream out in pain… "What do you think about you and me," he started, stroking a few strands of hair from her forehead. "… maybe having a hot shower together?" he suggested. "I'm sure it would make you relax more."  
"I'd like that," Deborah nodded, as she used one hand to push herself upright. Koen frowned again as she groaned doing so.  
He carefully helped her to stand upright, and she gratefully accepted his offer, something which she would never allow him when she was completely fine, he realized, as he slowly followed her into the bathroom.  
He walked past her to the shower cabin, turning on the jet of warm water before turning around to his wife again to see her cradling her lower back with both hands as she witnessed him undoing his pants and boxers, and taking off his thin rimmed glasses. He walked over to her, putting them on the counter, then kissing her lips deeply before looking into her light green eyes, which had now darkened to a shade of olive green. She turned her gaze away after a few minutes.  
"Come on," he said, carefully taking hold of her hands and pulling her into the shower with him, under the jet of water. She slowly draped her arms around him for a hug, as the water continued to crash down on their naked bodies. He softly pulled her closer to him, as to make the hug more intimate and soothing.  
The two of them broke apart after a moment, giving Koen the time and opportunity to pick up the bottle of shower gel, pouring a fair amount in his hand before putting it down in the rack again. He started to rub his muscled upper body with the substance, before moving closer to his wife again to wash her.  
"Does it hurt?" Koen asked, as he ended up rubbing her belly and he himself felt their son's kicks being stronger than ever before.  
"Sometimes," Deborah admitted, as she held on to her husband's shoulders as the now familiar cramping started again, and she had to do her best to stay upright. It couldn't be contractions, she knew, because what she felt honestly wasn't all too much more painful than when their unborn child kicked. She could easily compare it to menstrual pain. Secondly, the kicks became harder only every now and then, and it had been at least half an hour since the last kind of cramping she had felt.  
Koen felt her grasp tightening, as his arms went around her waist again. Sure, his wife was very huggy. But the way she held onto him… He carefully turned her around, as soon as her grasp eased a bit again, and lowered himself, kissing his way down her spine as she leaned against the shower cabin wall, burying her dark blond head in her forearms and trying not to cry.

Koen's lips ended up on the burn mark not-adorning her lower back. In the two weeks after the incident, he hadn't really dared to touch it, dared to touch her. Until now. He softly kissed over the burnt letters. _Whore._  
He had been her first, and he thought that word wasn't right. He had been the only man she had ever made love to. He had been the only man she had ever allowed to make love to her.

Sobs pulled him out of his thoughts, just as she slowly started to sink down the wall, her legs giving out under her. He caught her, as the two of them ended up on the floor of the shower cabin. She held on to him as another more painful cramp coursed through her abdomen. "Koen… back…" she moaned, right as the water colored red. Koen's chocolate brown eyes went wide, as he carefully applied pressure on her lower back, afraid to hurt her, but apparently it helped her through her contraction. "We-" he started, feeling the urge to say out aloud that the two of them had to get to the hospital immediately.  
"Can't…" Deborah groaned, this heavy contraction lasting longer than previous ones and keeping her from moving. As it eased, she panted heavily through her breathing. "My water just broke," she stated, remaining calm… for the time being.

Koen felt lost on what to do, he knew he had to get her to the hospital, yet he also knew it probably wasn't the best idea to move her. He allowed the shaky breath he had been holding to escape, as he reached up to turn the water off at least, just as she screamed out because of another contraction.

Koen moved to crouch down in front of her, looking into her teary greenish eyes, as she looked back at him, lower lip quivering as she tried to breathe away more pain. "I really should go and call an ambulance so we can get you to the hospital."

"Don't you even dare to leave my side for a second," she growled towards her old husband, who just looked at her concernedly. Koen offered her both hands, which she gratefully took and squeezed as hard as she could, another contraction breaking through and making her want to scream out aloud, which she actually didn't... yet.

"Can you move?" he asked thinking it might be better for her to have the baby somewhere more comfortable than the hard floor in the shower.

"No..." she let out as another contraction went through her body, this one more painful then the one before it.

Koen looked down and saw the white floor in the shower being covered in dark red blood coming from his wife, knowing that was not good at all, looking helplessly. "Back..." Deborah breathed, as the heavy contraction didn't seem to ease this time and played havoc with her lower back. He carefully pulled her closer to his chest, as he cautiously shifted so he could put pressure on her back.

"Koen?" she let out, and he could hear by the sound of her voice that she wasn't doing great, and pain and angst had now replaced the usual kindness lying in her soft tone. The old man was pretty afraid too, but he knew he couldn't show it, because that would make the situation much worse for her.

"I'm here," he replied reaching for her hand as the other one was still working on her lower back trying to ease the pain just a little, not knowing it was doing any good at all.

"I'm..." But the rest of Deborah's words trailed off to never be pronounced, as she slowly faded away in his arms, there on the floor, red mixed with white in the quietness.

"No... This can't be happening," he whispered, still holding her close, as he gradually felt his spouse's grip weakening, praying for her not to be gone. "No!" he cried out still holding her, only then realizing no one could hear him.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 15.

Koen carefully held their crying baby girl in his strong arms. He actually wondered if loving Deborah more than he currently did was effectively possible. She had gone through so much pain for them... He looked up at her, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Hey, little one," he whispered, gently rocking her back and forth, to quiet her down successfully. Their little Elisabeth An, both him and Deborah had thought all along it would be a boy.

He still remembered looking at Deborah confusedly, receiving a very weak and exhausted glance. It had been a very long delivery. "Koen, what's wrong? Why isn't he crying?"

"She's alright, I think," he still remembered replying her, just as the little baby started to scream at the top of her little lungs, making the couple smile at each other. Well, it sure was something to be able to conceive such precious little girl together, and then delivering it with just the two of you was something else of course.

"We got a girl?"

Koen had nodded, a flood of still unshed tears running down his flushed cheeks. He was so proud of her that he couldn't make it out in words.

Mother and child had been rushed to the hospital a moment later.

Now three days later, he cautiously held their little girl in his arms, rocking her gently. She sweetly looked at him with her big, brown eyes. Except for his eyes, she looked just like her mother, who was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. Elisabeth An yawned, making a couple of cute, little sounds, before drifting off again, being reassured by the presence of her father close by. Koen didn't put her back in the crib, but carried her with him back to the bedroom where he gently lay down next to Deborah, and let her rest on his chest, him holding her closely, protecting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Deborah woke up and looked at her sleeping husband and daughter, oh how she loved them both. The young mother felt lucky she was still alive and able to do this. Considering her pretty hard delivery, the same felt the nurses when she finally managed to get to the hospital as she had suffered massive blood loss because of complications. She didn't remember much of it, though, as she had gone back and forth in consciousness during the whole delivery. Her daughter on the other hand was fully healthy and very much alive and while the doctors had tried to save her, Koen had tended to their little girl, praying Deborah would get through it. She was very stubborn at least, and he had just hoped she remained stubborn fighting for her life.

When she had finally come to, one of the doctors told her that her cervix and womb had been seriously damaged during the hard delivery, so she would possibly never have children anymore, which she really regretted, but at the same time it made little Elisabeth extra special.

To the early morning dust Deborah could hear howling in the far distance, by the sound of it a couple of wolves were not far away and the young woman smiled happily as she carefully got out of bed and walked over to the window to look out at the beach beneath their house to see another couple walking and playing down by the water.

"Shouldn't you be resting in bed?" she heard Koen's concerned voice behind her. He surely was looking after her following the doctors' orders.

She smiled, seeing another couple joining the first one. Deborah heard her old husband getting up and he soon appeared next to her, still holding their baby girl, who started to cry and obviously didn't like to be woken up so early as she wasn't really a morning person like her mother at all. She had most likely inherited it from Koen. "Two wolves and a couple of Csi's," Deb chuckled, before turning towards him, looking down at the perfect mix between them lying in his arms.

He briefly caught her glance. "You can't-" "I know, but I actually believe our daughter wouldn't be considered as too heavy."

"I would have thought Bekka gone back to Cali by now."

"She's in love with him. She's carrying their first child," Deborah answered, not being able to hide a wince as he handed her their daughter. "Besides, I think she likes Miami."

"I suppose I better make some coffee then as I remember Bekka's not a morning person either," Koen said, and laughed as he walked off to get to the kitchen, but not before giving his two girls a loving peck.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Lady Gunwolf.

Chapter 16.

A couple of months later Rebekka gave birth to a little baby girl who ended up with the name Athena for some odd reason, but the little girl and the father didn't seem to mind all_**too**_ much. She looked exactly like her mother, at least that was what the DuCaine's, Deborah and Koen said when they came to have a look at the little baby girl.

There was only one thing that was a bit weird about the little one, instead of screaming for attention she was whimpering and howling much like a little wolf. Deborah joked and said it was because her parents were wolves too, and the parents seemed to be amused by it so there was no harm in it.

It was also at this visit Calleigh confessed she was going to have a baby too, which made the old redhead overjoyed in every way. Oh yes the DuCaine's were indeed happy about it, so much that they could hardly keep their hands of each other, they did manage to wait until they got home though.

As for Deborah and Koen, their little girl was looking more and more like Deborah each day, except for the fact that she proved more and more to be a night person which was a little bit annoying for poor Deborah that didn't want to get up every night for feeding, as she would rather like to sleep. Her husband used to joke about this and say she did it just to annoy her mother, which she usually replied by hitting him playfully which nearly always ended in rough love-making.

A few nights after the little wolf was born, Jake and Rebekka stood by the window looking out on the stars wondering if they were going to have more than one, but quickly found that the birth had hurt so much that if she would ever get pregnant again, they would at least wait for another couple of years. She was looking down at her little miracle claiming she had to be the cutest girl in the whole world, but her husband seemed to disagree saying that she and only she was the cutest girl that ever was, which resulted in a tender kiss.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
